Nieve sobre sangre
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: El joven guardia de la Noche, Jon Nieve no se imagina el giro radical que la joven y salvaje Ygritte va a causar sobre su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que leais nada, quiero decir que este es un fic basado en una conversación de rol con mi mejor amigo. Los personajes son invención del señor G.R. ... pero puede que os encontreis con descripciones de personajes, lugares o algunas de las actitudes que no son propias de los personajes del señor Martin. Esto se debe a que quisimos darles un toque a nuestra manera para que nuestra historia tuviese sentido.

Gracias por leerme :)

CAPITULO 1

-Soy un cuervo de la Guardia de la Noche, y tú atentas contra la seguridad del Muro- Jon Nieve aproximó la hoja de su espada, Garra, al cuello de la joven- No voy a perder la oportunidad de matar a una salvaje.

Ygritte le miró desde su posición. De rodillas como estaba y con la cabeza casi pegada a una fría piedra cubierta de nieve. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad mientras contemplaba con una mezcla de odio y temor al hombre que amenazaba con cercenarle el cuello.-Adelante. ¿A qué esperas?- Habló, pero su voz no titubeó- Hazlo. Hazlo y no te detengas.

La joven se apartó el cabello de la nuca e inclinó totalmente la cabeza. Oteó el horizonte a sabiendas de que esa podría ser la última vez que viera el blanco de la nieve y la clara luz del sol. Un par de lágrimas frías resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Se sorbió la nariz con un sonido brusco y tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen del sol alzado entre las majestuosas y blancas montañas seguía martilleándole con fuerza el cerebro. Sus labios de repente se torcieron en una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa, que delataba la ironía del asunto. Ella, una mujer libre, de los pueblos libres de Más Allá del Muro iba a ser asesinada por uno de los Cuervos guardianes del Muro por (según el tipo de la espada amenazante) atentar contra la seguridad del Muro. Era irónico, pues su pueblo solo intentaba defender el Muro de… Bueno, de cosas peores.

Jon cargó el hombro para asestar el golpe final en el cuello de la muchacha pero de repente, y no supo por qué, recordó los fríos ojos azules de Othor mirándole. Suspiró y bajó el espadón.- Hay muchas causas de muerte a personas que no se lo merecen Más Allá del Muro y yo no seré una de ellas.

Ygritte le miró, atónita. No daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Me llevarás ante en Rey Más Allá del Muro para llegar a un acuerdo con él- dijo Jon Nieve y envainó la espada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ygritte seguía mirándole fijamente, escrutando su rostro buscando algún atisbo de engaño o triquiñuela. _No sido de ejercer justicia. No ha sido capaz de cumplir con la orden que le han dado_. . La joven se incorporó lentamente mirando al bastardo a los ojos, unos ojos que decían mucho más de lo que en realidad deberían. Repasó sus rasgos con la mirada. Observó un rostro joven de rasgos tiernos. _Mucho le queda por vivir a este joven cuervo_ Sus ojos eran sinceros y leales. Esos ojos que posee aquel tipo de persona que sabes que nunca te traicionaría. A esos ojos los acompañaba una nariz perfecta, sin duda una herencia de los Stark, y unos labios carnosos y puede que hasta suaves. Después de ese breve repaso a las facciones del joven, Ygritte decidió responder- ¿A qué acuerdo quieres llegar con Mance Rider, el rey Más Allá del Muro, joven cuervo?

Él no respondía, se limitó a observarla. La contempló mientras ella le miraba a él. En esa breve pausa se permitió el lujo de observarla de arriba abajo. La joven tenía un bello rostro cubierto de leves pecas que hacían destacar el azul grisáceo de sus ojos de acero. A lo largo de su vida, en Invernalia, había visto innumerables mujeres, pero nunca se había fijado en ninguna como lo estaba haciendo ahora en aquella salvaje.

Ygritte se cansó de aquel silencio, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignada- Está bien. Te llevaré. Pero solo si me atrapas.

En ese momento la pequeña pelirroja salió corriendo a través de las dunas de nieve y piedra. Nieve la observó mientras corría, agarró a Garra para que no se le moviera en el cinto y echó a correr tras ella.- ¿Por qué me haces correr, salvaje?- dijo entrecortadamente mientras acortaba distancia. Ygritte le oyó gritar. Miró por encima de su hombro y comprobó que el maldito bastardo había acortado la distancia entre los dos. Intentó apretar el ritmo, pero le fue imposible pues en ese mismo momento Jon se abalanzó sobre ella y la derribó haciéndole pegar la cara contra la fría nieve. Ella se giró sobre sí misma quedando debajo de él y aprisionada a la altura de sus caderas por las fuertes piernas de él. Ygritte le miró desde el suelo, directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué propones, Jon Nieve? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿O hacerme?

Él la miró arqueando una ceja, no supo si estaba divertido, frustrado, cabreado, cansado o una mezcla de todo a la vez. Se incorporó, la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.- Voy a escoltarte hasta Mance. Vas a ayudarme a que me escuche y me haga caso y luego partiré de vuelta al Muro para llevar noticias de la expedición. ¿Queda claro? No quiero que vuelvas a intentar escapar, de modo que….- sacó una cuerda y le ató las manos. _Sería una pena sacrificar semejante belleza_. Mientras la ataba, Ygritte comprobó que estaba siendo inusualmente suave para ser un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. Comenzó a andar si saber muy bien adónde iba, simplemente quería encontrar a Mediamano. – Por cierto, no quiero llamarte salvaje todo el tiempo. No me parece correcto. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

La joven miró sus ataduras mientras caminaba y luego le miró a él, ceñuda. Al no recibir respuesta, Jon se paró en seco e Ygritte casi tropieza con él.- ¿Y bien?- dijo él.

-De acuerdo. Te llevaré hasta Mance- _Aunque no puedo prometerte que salgas vivo de allí_- Me llamo Ygritte. Y tú eres Jon Nieve. Sí, conozco tu nombre y también tu historia. Los Stark y sus bastardos sois conocidos hasta en las tierras de Más Allá del Muro.

Él se envaró- ¿Los bastardos de los Stark? Mi padre solo tiene un bastardo- Jon la miró a los ojos y le habló con fiereza. La agarró por los hombros.- Solo tiene uno, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió socarronamente. Jon no comprendió esa sonrisa, intentó descifrarla mientras la observaba. Contempló su pelo rojo brillando bajo la puesta de sol. No sabía por qué pero su brillo le atraía. Volvió a observarla de arriba abajo. Pese a llevar tanta ropa se distinguía su esbelta figura. No supo distinguir el origen pero sintió algo extraño dentro de él, una sensación que nunca había sentido y no sabía a qué se debía.

Ygritte se desasió del agarre de Jon- Claro, solo tiene uno. Solo me refería a los bastardos que en general ha engendrado la casa Stark a lo largo de los siglos.- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo al Este.

Jon la siguió, pensando en esa sonrisa que Ygritte le había echado, ¿A qué se debía? ¿Había hecho él algo gracioso? Se miró las ropas, buscando algo que pudiera hacerle gracia a la salvaje. Las ropas estaban mugrientas, era cierto… pero no había nada de qué reírse salvo… Se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzado. La miró mientras caminaban, entonces se acercó a ella resuelto a preguntarle de qué se había reído- ¡Oye! Esto… Ygritte, tengo una pequeña duda.

Ella le miró mientras caminaban- Ilumíname, oh mi señor cuervo.- se burló.

Él ignoró la burla.- ¿Qué te ha provocado esa sonrisa?

-Me reía por que a pesar de ser un bastardo tienes un gran sentido de la familia. A pesar de ser un bastardo y de que Lady Stark no te soportase en sus dominios, me permito añadir.- Se giró para decirle algo más, pero al hacerlo se percató de que Jon estaba muy cerca de ella por que había dado un paso al frente mientras ella le hablaba. De pronto se encontró exageradamente cerca de él. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Cuando él exhalaba su vaho le golpeaba a Ygritte en la cara, suave, frío, reconfortante. Ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo más pero no le salían las palabras, respiraba entrecortadamente. Nunca le había pasado esto y mucho menos con un hombre tan joven. Al fin, tragó saliva y habló- Deberíamos continuar.

Jon también se dio cuenta de la proximidad de ambos cuerpos y se quedó paralizado. Su olor era salvaje pero le pareció que olía mejor que muchas de las mujeres de Invernalia. Sintió ganas de morder ese olor, de probar ese sabor. De probar los labios de la mujer. Pero cuando ella habló le sacó de su ensimismamiento.- Si, Será… Será lo mejor.- Se separó de ella, contrariado.

Ella se separó de él y se dio la vuelta lentamente- Como desees, Jon Nieve- .

Siguieron caminando a través de la nieve con paso firme, sin detenerse y sin hablar y no se dieron cuenta de cuánto les había anochecido hasta que ya no podían ver más allá de su propia nariz. Decidieron acampar en una zona fuera de la vista de cualquier persona non-grata. Ygritte comenzó a aplanar la nieve de la zona con la planta del pie.

Jon por su cuenta empezó a buscar material para preparar una hoguera. Encendió el fuego y se sentó en una roca cercana a contemplar como Ygritte preparaba la zona para tumbarse.

-Yo pasaré la noche de guardia- dijo evitando sacar de su mente la idea de dormir con ella, solo por precaución.

-Será mejor que durmáis algo, Lord Nieve. Mañana no descansaremos hasta llegar la caída del sol. Dormid algo.- La joven se acomodó en el suelo, lo más cómodamente que las agobiantes ataduras le permitían.

Jon la miró divertido, pero no lo demostró. Se levantó.- ¿No estarías más a gusto junto al fuego?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Apaga esa hoguera si no quieres que te vean y te abran en canal. Personalmente, me da igual, pero…- se levantó y apagó el fuego echándole nieve con ligeras patadas.

Jon suspiró- Si me prometes que mañana cuando me despierte estarás aquí puedo soltarte esas ataduras- dijo y desenfundó uno de los cuchillos.

Ygritte sonrió forzadamente frunciendo los labios.- Prometo no escaparme. Hemos hecho un trato. Ahora, por favor, si eres tan amable… Ven a tumbarte. Si te tumbas solo morirás congelado.

Jon le cortó las ataduras. Se acercó lentamente al lugar donde Ygritte se había tumbado, intentando inventarse una buena excusa pero no hubo éxito. Se tumbó al lado de la muchacha y miró sus ojos, ahora cerrados, intentando reprimir pensamientos muy poco célibes y recitando una y otra vez mentalmente el Juramento de la Guardia de la Noche. No tuvo efecto- Buenas Noches…

Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Acercó su cuerpo al de él, buscando calor y acomodándose. Era la mejor opción, si no mantenían contacto físico morirían congelados. Debido al movimiento de las caderas de ella, su trasero y la pelvis de él estaban en total contacto. Se sorprendió al notar un roce provocado por aquella reacción de él tan poco célibe para ser un Guardia de la Noche. _Vaya, vaya… Con que eso es lo que escondías Jon Nieve… _Se rió para sus adentros. Prefirió molestarle un poco más, probar sus límites. Movió lentamente la cadera y colocó el trasero justo en el prominente bulto que sabía que se alojaba en el pantalón de él.- Que descanses, Cuervo.

Jon estaba al límite, el continuo roce de la chica contra su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco- ¿Quieres parar ya de moverte? Me pones de los nervios. Duérmete de una vez.- Dijo intentando que ella se durmiera para así no pensar en guarradas.

Ella sonrió triunfal, pero Jon no pudo verlo. _Lo conseguí Jon Nieve… _pensó malvadamente para sus adentros. Notó la excesiva protuberancia y sonrió más aún.- ¡Vaya! Tened más cuidado o puede que esta noche me atraveséis con vuestra espada. ¿Os estoy incomodando, Jon Nieve? ¿Teméis hacer algo de lo que mañana os arrepintáis? ¿O acaso no lo haréis por que queréis mantener el eterno celibato?

Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Encima de provocarle sexualmente, ahora se reía de él. Enfadado se colocó sobre ella sujetándole las manos y apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella- Tranquila, salvaje, no voy a hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ante la increíble acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo me he dado prisa en finalizar el segundo para que pudierais disfrutar de él cuanto antes. Como ya he dicho los personajes no son mios: pertenecen a la novela "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" escrita por G.R.R. Martin. Repito otra vez que podeis encontrar descripciones de personajes, de lugares o de situaciones que no tienen NADA que ver con los libros y la serie. Esto se debe a que el amigo que me ayudó y yo quisimos darle un nuevo enfoque a las cosas.  
**

**Joseph Wulfnar: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Considero que eres un poco exagerado... ¿Considerar esas palabras dignas del mismísimo Martín? Muy loco estás tú. Aun así gracias por dejar tu review.

**darkfenix: **Gracias por tu impresión. Sí, me han llegado a decir que mis palabras escritas provocan ciertas reacciones físicas. Gracias por tu halago, de verdad.

**Miss Liliana: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Como ya te dije, hay errores bastante garrafales, pero espero que no vuelvan a suceder. También he de admitir que escribí el capítulo muy de noche y mi arrogancia me impidió repasarlo cuando lo fui a subir.

**Severus: **Querido... Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, en verdad, como ya he explicado... este relato está basado en una conversación de rol entre mi mejor amigo y yo, de forma que lo que lees es lo que tanto él como yo escribiamos aquellos días... Una cosa llevó a la otra y... Pero muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos :D

**User invitado que no ha querido dejar su nombre: **Como ves aquí estoy, entrando al relente con el capítulo 2. Espero que lo disfrutes :)

_**Disfrutad del capítulo 2**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ygritte se asustó. Jon Nieve estaba sobre ella aprisionando sus muñecas a los dos lados de la cabeza, apoyadas en el suelo y el cuerpo de él presionaba fuertemente el suyo. Debido al susto de la situación y a la violencia con que él había actuado estaba asustada por primera vez en su vida. La joven respiraba agitadamente, acompasando involuntariamente su respiración a los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Miró a Jon a los ojos y poco a poco se calmó y empezó a respirar con mediana normalidad debido a que el cuerpo de él aún aplastaba el suyo. Pero su corazón tenía otros planes, seguía latiendo frenéticamente a pesar de que hacía ya rato que se le había pasado el susto del envaramiento. Tragó saliva dificultosamente. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, escudriñando en su rostro, atento a cada una de las reacciones de la joven. Las manos de Jon aflojaron levemente la cárcel en que las muñecas de Ygritte se veían envueltas. En un impulso, Ygritte deslizó sus manos hasta tener las palmas de sus manos contra las de Jon Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, temblando. Pero no temblaba de frío, pues estaba acostumbrada al frío aire nocturno de las tierras del Norte del Muro. No, esta vez temblaba de deseo. Reconocía a la perfección esa sensación, pero nunca la había experimentado a tanto nivel.

Jon se asustó, pues nunca había tenido contacto físico con otra mujer que no fueran sus hermanas pequeñas, pero ellas no entraban en el baremo. Se zafó del débil abrazo que las manos de Ygritte ejercían sobre las suyas. Pero Ygritte no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente. No. Ella tenía lo que quería, y esa noche tenía claro que lo quería a él. Le agarró de la tela que tenía más cercana y tiró de ella hacía si. Con la mano que tenía libre le acarició torpemente la mandíbula y luego la barbilla. Intentó hablar pero le temblaban demasiado los labios- No. No te alejes…- una especie de confuso y torpe balbuceo que estaba convencida que él ignoraría. Sus dedos treparon por su barbilla y acarició los labios de Jon con las puntas de los dedos.

Jon cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de los dedos de ella sobre sus labios. Le gustaba el tacto de la piel de ella. Noto que ella temblaba debajo de él. A pesar de seguir repitiendo el Juramente de la Guardia de la Noche, no aguantó más y metió sus manos por debajo de las pieles que Ygritte llevaba puestas. El deseo fue superior a la razón y la besó apasionadamente en los labios y continuó con su cuello mientras le dejaba besos de fuego por toda la piel.- Lo siento. No aguanto más- consiguió decir. El vello de los brazos y la nuca se le pusieron de punta. ¡Qué extraña y reconfortante sensación! Ardía febrilmente pero no se sentía enfermo.- Te mentí, me temo… Sí, voy a hacer algo. Pero no me voy a arrepentir.

Ygritte gimió al sentir los guantes de Jon rozando su piel caliente. Peros sus guantes no le bastaban. Cogió sus manos, quitó los guantes de piel que las enfundaban y colocó las frías manos de él debajo de sus ropas, justo en las costillas, bajo el pecho. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el frío de sus manos. Él la besó con pasión pillándola totalmente por sorpresa, pero aun así respondió a ese beso con urgencia. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos negros de Jon `y lo atrajo más a ella. Cuando él descendió por su cara y su cuello y lo comenzó a besar un sonido gutural, salvaje y ancestral se hizo un hueco en su garganta. Bien es verdad que no pudo emitir sonido alguno, totalmente obnubilada por la sensación de sentir los labios de él rozar su cuello y la garganta. Cogió su cara entre las manos y le miró a los ojos. Le contempló a la pálida luz de la luna. Los labios enrojecidos del frío y el deseo, las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y su respiración acelerada. Lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Tomó el control de la situación. Sus manos descendieron hasta los calzones de él por que su erección era más que evidente y sabía con certeza que le debía de estar doliendo. Comenzó a desatar las lazadas rápidamente, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Mientras tanto, las manos de Jon, aún bajo las ropas de Ygritte se habían adueñado de sus pechos y se mantenían ahí acariciándolos, adorándolos dulcemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para después gemir. Cerró los ojos, buscando recomponerse durante unos simples segundos. Comenzó a quitar las telas y pieles que protegían ambos cuerpos del frío. Era consciente de que era una total y absoluta locura quedar los dos desnudos en la nieve pero eso no le preocupaba en ese momento. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Al finalizar la primera parte de la faena, ya que él no la dejó terminar por que volvió a adueñarse de la joven boca de Ygritte y eso la hizo perder el hilo, habían quedado ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Él con el calzón ligeramente desatado. No quería ir tan rápido, no ahora. Quería disfrutar de cada milímetro del cuerpo masculino y de cada segundo junto a Jon.- Jon…- murmuró extasiada. Él, ahora muy atareado en besar el abdomen de ella y recorrerlo con la lengua, cesó su tarea y la miró respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba muerto de frío, pero parecía no importarle. Ella le cogió la cara y apoyó la cabeza de él en el pecho de ella.- Estás temblando, ¿estás bien? –Por toda respuesta él la besó en el pecho, se incorporó y murmuró- Estoy muy bien.

Era una verdad a medias, el frío inundaba su cuerpo por momentos, pero la pasión que le provocaba estar allí, desnudo, en la nieve junto a esa hermosa salvaje hacía que el frío fuera la más leve de sus preocupaciones. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a besar de nuevo cada milímetro de la piel de ella sintiendo como el calor que escapaba del cuerpo de ella se topaba con el de él. Apoyó su dedo índice justo entre los pechos de Ygritte y lo deslizó ligeramente hacia abajo hasta toparse con la suave piel de su ombligo.

Decidió darle una ocupación a sus labios y besó apasionadamente los de ella, percibiendo como ella disfrutaba del momento tanto o más que el propio Jon. _Ygritte. Ygritte_ Su nombre no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez. Enredó su mano izquierda en la roja cabellera de la salvaje y Ygritte hizo lo mismo con la suya, mientras la otra descendía hasta los calzones de Jon. Él se ocupó de desabrocharlos del todo. Acto seguido desnudó las piernas de Ygritte y quedaron los dos totalmente desnudos sobre la nieve.

Ygritte se estremeció al contacto de la nieve sobre su piel. Aún estando los dos desnudos sobre la nieve no quería terminar tan rápido con los preliminares. Le tumbó de espaldas en la nieve y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, siempre teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Se permitió el lujo de querer disfrutar del cuerpo de Jon. Un cuerpo moldeado a sangre y sudor durante un año en la Guardia de la Noche. Desde su posición, Ygritte observó los pectorales perfectos de Jon y su abdomen bien definido. Jon colocó sus manos en las caderas de Ygritte y ella se inclinó hacia delante para besar su cuello y acariciar la curtida piel de sus bíceps. Recorrió con la lengua cada uno de los rincones del torso de Jon, saboreándole y disfrutando de cada matiz de color en su piel. Le fue dando pequeños mordiscos en el torso y fue descendiendo por su estómago hasta llegar al ombligo. Lo besó con ternura y le oyó respirar sonoramente.

Jon notó la fría nieve derritiéndose poco a poco bajo su espalda. La mano de Jon ascendió y se posóen la mejilla izquierda de Ygritte, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Que el tiempo se parase allí mismo, le daba exactamente igual. Se pasaría con ella el resto de la eternidad. Terminó de besarla y la muchacha comenzó a entretenerse besando el cuello de Jon y después su abdomen.- Te quiero pequeña salvaje…- dijo sonriendo entrecortadamente debido al frío y a la pasión del momento.

Al oír esas palabras, Ygritte frenó su tarea de besar la piel de debajo del ombligo de Jon. Se incorporó y le miró- ¿He oído bien…? ¿Has…dicho que me quieres?- entrecerró los ojos y se estremeció al notar un frío soplo de aire que le erizó la piel. Se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, tiritando. Jon se incorporó y de esta forma quedaban los dos sentados cara a cara, ella sentada en su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de él. El chico se estiró para coger su capa de piel y ponérsela a Ygritte por encima frotándole a su vez los hombros para que entrase en calor. Ella le miró con sus ojos gris azulado- Decir "te quiero" es algo muy grande… Yo… siento que esto no está bien, Te he hecho algo horrible. No debería haber empezado con esto.- En ese momento y no supo por qué una angustia se abrió paso en su pecho y sollozó un momento.

_Ya está bastardo. La has cagado. _ Jon le cogió la cara entre las manos.- Lo… lo siento… ha sido la emoción del momento. Lo… lo he dicho inconscientemente- dijo mientras cubría mejor a la joven con la capa.- Vamos, no te preocupes. Sigo siendo el mismo cuervo asqueroso de antes. Nadie se enterará de lo sucedido esta noche- la abrazó fuertemente- No pasa nada, ¿vale?- le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Ella le miraba incrédula. No parecía entenderla. No parecía entender que, si sus amigos cuervos se enteraban de alguna forma de lo sucedido. Lo condenarían a muerte por desertor, traidor o algo peor.- ¿Nada cambiará después de esta noche? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Mañana nos levantaremos y fingiremos que nada ha pasado? ¿Me atarás y caminaremos en silencio hasta llegar ante Mance?- Colocó sus pequeñas manos en su rostro y acarició sus cabellos negros.- Dime que no, Jon- Dime que las cosas mañana serán diferentes.

Jon empezó a comprender un poco los pensamientos de Ygritte- No. Entre tú y yo nada será igual a partir de ahora. En cuanto a Mance… quiero hablar con él. Se acerca el invierno, los fríos están a punto de atacar y necesitamos defender el Muro. Pero, y esto es lo más importante, quiero pedirle que cuando todo acabe me deje quedarme contigo en vuestras tierras y rogarle si es preciso que no me de caza como a un desertor.- La observó unos segundos. Ella le miraba, sin parpadear pero escuchándole- Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

Ygritte suspiró, derrotada.- Pero Jon… Si pides ayuda a Mance para defender el Muro, significa que _irás _al Muro… Y ambos sabemos que una vez que vayas ya no te dejarán volver.- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jon y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Y si huyes del Muro te darán caza como a un animal y… y no sé lo que siento, de momento todo es confuso, pero sí estoy segura de que no quiero que corras peligro alguno.- Le miró a los ojos, esperando a que lo pensase mejor, que recapacitara…- Te matarán.

Jon se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sinceramente? Ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Si hablo con Mance regresaré al Muro y si me quedo aquí me darán caza, tanto mis antiguos hermanos como los fríos.- dijo suspirando y buscando los labios de Ygritte para encontrar refugio en ellos- Quiero que el tiempo se pare y que tú y yo nos quedemos aquí para siempre. Sin ser perseguidos- se acurrucó aferrándose al cuerpo de ella. La besó- Liberemos…- la besó en la mejilla- …nuestras…- la besó debajo de la oreja.-…mentes…

-Espera. Espera…- se rió, él no paraba de besarla y le hacía cosquillas.- Jon…- le miró y él aprovechó ese momento para ponerla otra vez en el suelo, la espalda de ella contra la nieve. Aunque esta vez ella estaba sobre la capa de piel de Jon, que le evitaba el frío.- Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Dile a Mance que te deje quedarte. Olvídate de los Cuervos. Quédate conmigo. Piénsalo detenidamente… Si marchas al Muro no nos veremos más. De la otra forma, Mance te protegerá de tus hermanos cuervos y nos protegerá a todos de los caminantes blancos como lleva haciendo durante los últimos años.- Le acarició el rostro iluminado de nuevo por la luz de la luna- Quédate conmigo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por la maravillosa acogida que está teniendo este fanfic. Entiendo que es totalmente diferente al libro, pero en eso consiste un fanfic, ¿no? **

**Vuestros comentarios y reviews me animan muchísimo, en serio. Seguid haciéndolo. Ahora mismo respondo los reviews que no he respondido del capítulo 1 y los que tengo que responder del capítulo 2. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Beotrizas: **Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, pequeña :)

**Clockworkboy: **Gracias, es precisamente lo que un escritor pretende cuando escribe. Bueno, no dejaré de escribir este fic hasta que lo vea finalizado al 100% :)

**Oscartelito: **Muchas gracias por tu review, Osqqqqquiiiir. prodigioso talento, dice. ¡Qué vergüenza! :$ Espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Usuario invitado que ha comentado el dia 3/2/2013 y que no ha querido dejar su nombre: **Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

**Usuario invitado que ha comentado el dia 5/2/2013 y que no ha querido dejar su nombre: **Creo que muchas de nosotras querríamos un novio como Jon Nieve jajaja Gracias por tus halagos y tus ánimos. Redactar bien, es lo que intento :$ No pierdas ojo de lo que voy subiendo por que los siguientes capítulos serán fuertes.

**A todos vosotros y a los que se vayan sumando a la lectura: MUCHAS GRACIAS de nuevo y disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo :) Recordad dejar review, ya que me sirve para mejorar :)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Jon siguió besándole el cuello mientras ella hablaba. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de ella, y Jon se mantenía en equilibrio apoyado sobre sus manos mientras que sus labios rozaban el cuello de Ygritte- Eso… Eso sería maravilloso, Ygritte. Pero llevo equipaje: un lobo huango que nunca se separa de mí. No te importa, ¿verdad?- dijo con tono de suplica y burla. No esperó la respuesta y siguió besando el sonrojado cuello de la joven.

-Un lobo huango al que aún no he visto…- murmuró ella retorciéndose dulcemente bajo el cuerpo de Jon. Notó una sensación de calor que le subía desde lo más oscuro de su bajo vientre y que le subía por el estómago hasta acabar en una sensación de escalofrío. Entonces supo que "era el momento"- Jon…- murmuró entrecortadamente- Hazlo ya…- el joven la miró con una mezcla de determinación, lujuria y miedo. _ ¿Miedo? ¡Ah! Si… Lo olvidaba. El celibato. _Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- Tranquilo…- Cogió una de sus manos y besó repetidas veces las puntas de los dedos de Jon una a una. Abrió las piernas y enarcó una ceja. Él la miró, no muy seguro de qué hacer. La chica decidió ayudarle. De modo que dirigió su propia mano y le colocó a él justo a la entrada de su cavidad. Colocó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Jon y sus manos aferraron su amplia espalda. Jon se introdujo con movimientos lentos, pero muy dulces y perfectos. La chica gimió desde el primer momento y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su Guardia de la Noche, que estaba completamente asustado. Se trataba de su primera vez. Siempre había tenido el miedo de dejar una estela de bastardos tras de sí, niños sin nombre que jamás conocerían lo que era el verdadero honor o un verdadero hogar… Pero según iba haciéndolo con movimientos suaves iba cogiendo más confianza. Sentía una sensación extraña en su interior. Sentía que estaba… _Estaban _completos. Sentía que ahora eran una misma persona. Aumentó el ritmo pues era lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. Le gustaba esa sensación y percibía que a Ygritte también. La joven le clavaba las uñas en la espalda sin darse cuenta. Jon respiraba entrecortadamente, cogió todo el aire que pudo meter en los pulmones y soltó un gruñido, más bien un gemido.

A su vez, de la garganta de Ygritte se escapó un sonido de increíble placer. Respiraba e inspiraba al ritmo que marcaban las caderas de ambos. De repente fue consciente de la realidad y se dio cuenta de que allí, debajo de un Guardián del Muro era el único lugar donde quería estar y de que había encontrado su sitio. Junto a él, con él en su interior, rodeada por sus brazos, respirando su aroma… Él era todo cuanto en ese momento necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió. Observó a Jon. Su rostro perfecto, sus músculos flexionándose a cada movimiento. No, estaba claro que ya no era un niño.

Jon por su parte, disfrutaba del rítmico movimiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Hablaría con Mance, y se quedaría en las tierras de Más Allá del Muro. Esperaba que Mance aceptara su petición, quería tener una vida junto a Ygritte. En las últimas horas había descubierto que allí estaba su vida, se había sentido vivo como hacía tiempo que no lo sentía. No quería volver a criar cuervos en las ruinas de un castillo. Un gemido liberó su mente y siguió moviéndose. Agachó la cabeza y la besó el cuello, pero sin quererlo y de pura excitación se le escapó un ligero mordisco que dejó esa zona sonrojada.

Las manos de Ygritte treparon por la espalda de Jon y le acariciaron el pelo ensortijado y sudoroso en la frente y nuca. Cuando él acabó y se derramó dentro de ella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, tembloroso pero satisfecho. Ella le abrazó y cubrió ambos cuerpos con una de las capas de piel de Jon. A pesar del frío que hacía, los cuerpos de ambos estaban cálidos y sudorosos. Ygritte le abrazó con fuerza. Jon se apartó de ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y se tumbó a su lado. Ella se giró para mirarle y le acariciaba el torso desnudo.- ¿Qué tal la experiencia, cuervo?- preguntó sonriendo.

Jon estaba exhausto y sudaba pese al frío. Se encontraba muy cómodo allí tumbado con Ygritte acariciándole.- Ha sido… inolvidable- dijo sonriendo- ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y recobrando el aliento. Antes de que la joven respondiera, Jon contempló el cuerpo femenino, maravillado. Su mirada se paró en un punto debajo del ombligo y justo entre las piernas de Ygritte. Estaba preocupado. Allí había derramado su "semilla" por primera vez… Esperaba que no diese fruto hasta que Mance le dejara quedarse con ellos y pudiera planear un futuro con Ygritte a su lado.

La pelirroja de ojos acerados rió entre dientes- Ha sido perfecto, Jon Nieve. Te lo digo de verdad- Se acercó a él y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Le abrazó el cuerpo con el brazo derecho. La chica reparó en que Jon había estado mirando su entrepierna cuando había contemplado el cuerpo de la joven. Supuso que le preocupaba la descendencia. Tragó saliva, asustada de repente. No había reparado en eso. No quería que él percibiera su miedo. Se aclaró la garganta y le miró.- ¿Hubieras deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes?

Jon sonrió y le acarició el pelo de color de fuego. Pese al frío que hacía ella estaba desnuda, como si nada, no temblaba, no dejaba ver que el frío le afectase.- No, son las circunstancias. Son difíciles. Es que… siempre he repudiado la idea de tener hijos, ¿cómo le llamarían? ¿El hijo del bastardo de Invernalia?- negó con la cabeza- No, ningún niño se merecería eso…- dijo mientras recordaba en tan solo un momento toda su infancia y los comentarios desdeñosos de Lady Catelyn cuando Robb y él jugaban delante de ella.- Pero bueno, ahora mismo no quiero preocuparme. Quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de noche. Contigo. Mañana será un día difícil.

-Aquí, en las tierras libres del Norte del Muro le llamarían con el nombre que le pusieras… o pusiéramos.- Paseó la punta de sus dedos por las facciones de él, lentamente, como si quisiera recordarlas eternamente.- ¿Echas de menos a los Stark? ¿A tu padre?- le preguntó pasando los dedos por su nariz.

Jon pensó en su familia: Robb jugando a la guerra, su padre decapitado por traición, Bran postrado en una cama, Arya y Sansa cautivas por la reina Lannister, Benjen perdido Más Allá del Muro y Fantasma que seguiría inspeccionando esas tierras por donde ni los antiguos dioses podrían saber. – Si- respondió al fin- La verdad es que sí. Un poco- dijo. Y atrapó la punta del dedo de Ygritte con los dientes.

Ygritte le contempló y observó cómo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, como su expresión se ensombrecía…

-Pero bueno- dijo Jon abrazándola fuertemente- No quiero pensar en ello. Ahora solo queda pensar en qué decirle a Mance- le acarició el pelo iluminado por los primeros rayos del rol que se dejaba ver a través de unas montañas lejanas. –Tengo que elegir bien las palabras.

Ygritte suspiró y cerró los ojos levemente cegada por los primeros rayos de sol- Mance es comprensivo. Entenderá bien tu situación- Se recostó sobre la improvisada cama y miró hacia el cielo ahora iluminado de colores rojizos y dorados típicos del amanecer. Notó una brisa de frío y por primera vez se envolvió el cuerpo en una de las pieles que le había quitado a Jon durante la noche. Se incorporó y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo pero dejando los brazos libres. Y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en un lecho sobre la nieve, con un Cuervo de la Guardia de la Noche acariciando su blanca espalda con una mano.

Jon acariciaba distraído la espalda de Ygritte. Le quitó un par de trocitos de nieve que tenía adheridos y que se estaban derritiendo. –Eso espero… Por que no quiero enfrentarme a la Guardia de la Noche.- Paseó el dedo suavemente por la espalda de la joven y al cabo de un rato se levantó a coger otra de sus capas de piel que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y se tapó con ella.

-No soportaría la idea de que lo hicieras. Créeme, eres más necesario aquí que en el Muro. Sinceramente, Jon… no sé qué clase de estúpida idea se te pasó por la cabeza como para que deseases unirte a los Guardianes del Muro. Ya ningún hombre desea ese tipo de vida- Se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos y miró hacia las montañas evaluando cual iba a ser la ruta de ese día.

-No tenía otra opción, Ygritte. En Invernalia me quedaba solo con Lady Catelyn que acabaría echándome. El Muro era lo más parecido a un hogar que podría encontrar. Con mi tío Benjen… Pero nada más llegar yo al Muro él se fue y aún no ha vuelto.- Sonrió- Espero no encontrarme con Mediamano por el camino.

Ygritte lo miró mientras hablaba.- La sangre Tully no es de fiar. Pero aún así… Ir al Muro y consagrar tu vida a unos hermanos que tras tu muerte no te recordarán en sus plegarias… Morirías como un héroe pero nadie conocería jamás tu nombre. Creo que conocerme es lo mejor que te ha pasado- se rió.

-Solo confío en los Stark. Mi… familia- Jon sonrió ante la afirmación de la joven- Con que sí, ¿eh?... Bueno, eso aun no está constatado, pero puedo decir que me alegro de haberte conocido. Pero me temo que algún día tendré que volver a Poniente a vengar a mi padre. Pero volveré a tu lado, lo prometo.

Ygritte le miró alucinada.- ¿Volver a Poniente? No, Jon… Deja que tu hermano Robb se encargue de vengar a Stark. No debes nada a esa familia ¡Libérate! Quédate a mi lado. Aquí- Negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. De repente tenía frío.

-Ned era mi padre, Ygritte. Los Lannister tienen que pagar por ello. Esperaré que pase el invierno, y en el nuevo verano me vengaré- Se levantó y desnudo como estaba cuando se le cayó la capa que lo cubría abrazó a la chica por la espalda- ¿Ya se ha acabado la fiesta?- dijo y paseó un dedo por la nuca de la mujer.

Ygritte hizo caso omiso de esa caricia. Le había sentado mal que Jon aún pensase en volver a Poniente. Estaba claro que no veía la gravedad del asunto…- Cuando pase el Invierno muchas de las gentes de allí abajo habrán muerto y confío en que los Lannister sean parte de ese grupo- Suspiró- Temo que si vas a Poniente no vuelvas, eso es todo.- Se apartó de él bruscamente y se colocó la chaqueta y la capucha. Se dio la vuelta y le observó allí de pie, totalmente desnudo.- ¿No deberías vestirte?

Jon comenzó a vestirse- Si los Lannister mueren, no tendré que ir. Pero si voy a Poniente, regresaré contigo, a cualquier precio. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No volverás.- Miró hacia el Este y oteó en la lejanía.- Seguiremos toda la jornada siguiendo el margen derecho del río helado. Al anochecer nos quedarán tan solo cuatro jornadas de camino

-¿Cuatro jornadas? ¿Aún? Es mucho.- dijo Jon escrutando el horizonte- Espero que Fantasma vuelva con algo de caza. No tenemos nada que comer- dijo emprendiendo el camino.- Bueno, tú dirás. Eres la guía. Deberías ir delante.- dijo sonriendo.

-Cazaremos algo. Nunca he dependido de lo que cace para mí un animal salvaje, y mucho menos un lobo huango- Comenzó a caminar delante de Jon pensando en el futuro que se le avecinaba a él. Pensando en que si de verdad volvía a Poniente jamás le volvería a ver. Se sentía egoísta, no quería que Jon se fuera de su lado pero no sabía qué futuro podían tener juntos. No sabía qué diría Mance. No tenía nada cierto. Nada era seguro. Se cercioró de que Jon estuviera a una distancia prudencial para que no viera su cara ni tampoco las breves lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Inspiró fuertemente y se las limpió con la mano derecha. Señaló un claro por el que caminaban un par de venados.- Cazaremos uno de esos venados. No tendrás una lanza, ¿verdad?- bromeó.

Jon caminó detrás de ella, la vio alejarse unos metros y la miró como intentando adivinar qué estaba pensando cuando de repente algo le tapó la cabeza y alguien le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Escuchó a Ygritte hablar en la lejanía pero algo le golpeó en la nuca y el silencio invadió su mundo.

Ygritte se giró para preguntarle de malas formas por qué diablos no respondía. Le vio tirado sobre la nieve y se asustó- ¡JON!- No respondía. De repente cuatro o cinco Guardias de la Noche les habían rodeado y en la lejanía venían muchos más.- ¡Jon!- La joven gritó de impotencia. Uno de esos Cuervos la agarró con fuerza impidiéndole acercarse a Jon. Forcejeó con él pero no surtió ningún efecto. Uno de ellos se le plantó delante y le plantó una bofetada que le obligó a girar la cara. Miró con odio y fiereza a ese hombre y gritó con furia- ¡Soltadme!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vale, sé que este capítulo os va a desconcertar. Lo comprendo al 100%. Muchos me odiaréis por pintar así de mal a la Guardia de la Noche. Pero como ya he dicho algunos de los personajes y situaciones jamás se darán en el libro y hay cosas que he querido cambiar por que en eso consiste un fanfic. Nada es igual que en la versión original. **

**Una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante. De verdad y humildemente, gracias. Ahora respondo a las reviews en el capítulo 3 **

**MissLiliana: **Una vez más, gracias por tu apoyo, Lily. Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Yo también estoy disfrutando muchísimo con la historia :)

**M: **Pues para que te siga encantando, aqui tienes el capítulo 4 :)

**A todos vosotros y a los que se vayan sumando a la lectura: MUCHAS GRACIAS de nuevo y disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo :) Recordad dejar review, ya que me sirve para mejorar :)**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Jon se despertó en una cabaña iluminada tan solo por la luz de una pequeña hoguera. Estaba atado a una silla y debido al traumatismo en la cabeza le dolía cada fibra de su ser. En un extremo de la sala vio a Sam que parecía estar llorando. Al otro lado estaba Pyp mirándole decepcionado. A su lado estaba Lord Mormont que lo evaluaba con la mirada. Decidió ignorarle y buscó a Ygritte con la mirada. Su estado y circunstancias le interesaban más en ese momento. La encontró al fondo de la sala, casi al lado de la entrada. La custodiaban dos hermanos de la Guardia a los que no quiso ni reconocer.

Observó a la chica un momento. Sentada con la espalda contra la pared y sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Su expresión era imperturbable, serena, pero algo en sus ojos la delataba. Le miró con esos ojos suyos y entonces Jon observó zonas ligeramente amoratadas. Esos malditos se habían ensañado con ella a la espera de que él abriera los ojos. Dirigió su mirada a Mormont y habló con voz clara, desafiante- ¿Vais a cortarme ya la cabeza u os quedaréis ahí mirándome todo el rato?- Estaba malhumorado pero su cabeza pensaba ya en mil formas de escapar. Miró brevemente a Ygritte en busca de inspiración.

Los momentos vividos por Ygritte habían sido peores, mucho peores. Había sido lanzada con violencia al suelo de la estancia mientras dos cuervos ataban a un inconsciente Jon a una silla de madera. Dos cuervos se encargaron de que ella no se acercara lo más mínimo a Jon. La abofetearon sucesivas veces y le propinaron empellones contra la pared. Pero ella no iba a llorar. No. No les iba a dejar ganar. Se defendía con rabia y a alguno le saltó algún que otro diente. Pero eso le hizo ganarse un par de empellones más. Cuando todo acabó la dejaron en el suelo. Ella no mostró gesto de debilidad. Se sentó en el suelo y desde su posición observó durante dos horas el cuerpo inerte de Jon que parecía no dar señales de recuperar el conocimiento. La joven cerró los ojos y se aferró a los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Sus manos acariciando los pechos femeninos. Su lengua ávida jugueteando con la de ella. La sensación de sus frías manos recorriendo su espalda blanca. El momento en que fue enteramente suya.

Le dolían los golpes. Intentó sacar las manos de las ataduras, pero le resultaba imposible. De repente Jon despertó y formuló aquella pregunta. Ygritte desvió la mirada. Los cuervos habían estado hablando de decapitarlo mientras dormía momentos antes de empujar a la chica contra el suelo de la tienda. El gordito de aspecto inocente había salido en defensa de Jon, pero sus hermanos le vetaron el derecho a opinar. Cuando Jon hubo recobrado el conocimiento y la miró, ella le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada que implicaba una despedida inminente.

Jon entendió la mirada de Ygritte y se resistió por completo a esa idea.

-Jon Nieve- Mormont habló.- ¿Conoces el motivo por el que te encuentras en estas circunstancias?

-Lo conozco- Jon lo miró desafiante.

-Has traicionado una orden directa, has yacido con una salvaje y caminabas en dirección al campamento de Mance Ryder en lugar de reunirte con tus hermanos. Podríamos considerar eso una deserción. ¿Conoces la pena por deserción?

Jon lo miró, con expresión imperturbable, entrecerró los ojos mirando al Lord Comandante sin parpadear. No iba a darles el lujo de que supieran lo asustado que se encontraba en el fondo. Quería demostrarles que iba a luchar y que no se rendiría.- La muerte.- dijo con voz clara.

El Lord Comandante asintió, se giró hacia Pyp que le acercó su espadón. Mormont lo desenfundó.- Desatadlo y colocadlo de rodillas.

Dos hermanos negros desataron a Jon de aquella silla. El chico se masajeó las muñecas. Le agarraron por los hombros y lo obligaron a hincar las rodillas en tierra.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir? ¿Unas últimas palabras que quieras hacer llegar a tu familia?- El Lord Comandante se apoyó en su espadón.

Jon se permitió el lujo de esbozar una media sonrisa. Miró a Ygritte que contemplaba la escena con una expresión indescifrable. Leyó miedo en sus ojos. Desvió la mirada hacia Mormont de nuevo- No va a ser tan fácil. No me rendiré sin luchar.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Con los hombros empujó a Pyp y a Sapo que estaban uno a cada lado suyo. Rodó para esquivar el golpe del espadón de Mormont. Se puso en pie y de una patada rompió una de las patas de la silla de madera. Golpeó a Mormont y lo derribó. Agarró las espadas de Pyp y Sapo y se dirigió a Ygritte golpeando al resto de hermanos negros. Cortó las ataduras de la joven y le entregó la espada de sapo- Sal de aquí. Ya.

Salió de la tienda tras Ygritte y tras cruzar la puerta se encontró con una explanada nevada llena de Guardias de la Noche. Tragó saliva evaluando sus posibilidades. Colocó a Ygritte a su espalda, protegiéndola de cualquiera ataque frontal. Cuatro hermanos negros corrieron hacia él con las espadas en ristre. Jon se defendió, tirándolos al suelo y magullándolos ligeramente. No quería verlos morir. A pesar de todo eran sus hermanos.

Ygritte asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula a uno de los cuervos .El hombre se tambaleó e Ygritte lo derribó de una patada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le gritó a Jon- No podremos con todos. ¡Nos matarán!

Pyp que acababa de salir de la tienda aprovechó la distracción de Ygritte y la agarró del pelo. Propinó un rodillazo en el estómago de la joven, la desarmó de un golpe y con una patada la derribó contra el suelo. Ygritte tosió intentando recuperar el aliento que el golpe en el estómago le había arrebatado. El cuervo colocó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Ygritte- Se acabó tu suerte, pequeña zorra.- dijo. Levantó a la joven de un empellón y la agarro fuertemente del cabello con una mano. Con la otra coloca un puñal entre las costillas de la joven, a sabiendas de que hundiéndolo ahí la chica moriría desangrada en cuestión de minutos. La joven se debatió y forcejeó, pero Pyp le hundió un poco el cuchillo en las ropas y prácticamente el filo de la hoja reposaba sobre la piel de Ygritte. Al sentir el contacto, ella comenzó a respirar rápidamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Nieve!- gritó Pyp. Jon se giró para ver quién lo llamaba. Cuando observó en qué situación se hallaba Ygritte su expresión se tornó grave.- ¿Quieres ver como se desangra esta ramera?- Ella gimió de dolor e impotencia. Pero a pesar de ello reunió el valor para gritar- ¡Jon! ¡No le escuches! ¡Vete! Nos matarán de todas formas… ¡Lárgate!- Pero Pyp le hundió lenta y levemente el cuchillo en el costado. Ygritte gritó de dolor. Horrorizada sintió como la sangre comenzaba a manar de la pequeña herida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Nieve?- dice uno de los hombres cercanos a Jon apuntándole con una espada y con el pulso tembloroso.

Jon estaba nervioso y sudoroso, obnubilado y de nuevo pensando en una vía de escape para Ygritte y para él. Pero sobre todo para Ygritte. Observó alrededor y entonces lo vio todo claro.- Vale- habló mirando a Pyp mientras se arrodillaba lentamente para dejar la espada en el suelo- Vale. No le hagas daño.- Pero en el último momento emitió un silbido y buscó esos dos puntos rojos brillantes en la nieve. Miró a Pyp rápidamente a modo de señal. En ese momento _Fantasma _se abalanza sobre el hombre mordiéndole el brazo que sujetaba el cuchillo que amenazaba a Ygritte. La nieve se tiñó de rojo sangre.

-¡Corre! ¡Ya!- le gritó Jon a la joven que salió corriendo hacia la montaña más cercana a sabiendas de que las montañas eran su única baza para jugar.

Él joven, por su parte giró sobre sí mismo con la espada en ristre y lacerando las piernas de todos los cuervos a su alrededor.

Cuando llevaban ya unas cuantas millas recorridas Ygritte se agarró el costado y se dio cuenta de que ahora la herida sangraba más profusamente por que los tejidos de su piel se habían desgarrado. Presionó con fuerza y siguió corriendo hasta que la noche cayó sobre los dos pillándolos totalmente por sorpresa. Antes de quedarse totalmente sin luz encontraron una cueva en la que pasar la noche. Ygritte se sentó en el suelo recostada contra la pared de la cueva, jadeando y respirando con tortuosa dificultad. Jon por su parte se dirigió al final de la cueva y empezó a encender una pequeña hoguera.

La chica se miró la mano. Estaba totalmente teñida de sangre y su ropa también. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que Jon se percatase de que estaba herida pero la pérdida de sangre era excesiva y llevaba un día entero sin comer nada. Solo pudo llamarle en un susurro casi inaudible- Jon…- Y se desmayó.

Jon corrió hacia ella alertado. La cogió por los hombros- ¿Ygritte?- la joven no respondía. La observó de arriba abajo y entonces fue consciente de la gran mancha roja que la sangre había dejado en las ropas de la chica. Cogió el cuerpo de Ygritte en volandas y la colocó cerca del fuego. Con manos un tanto inexpertas en el arte de la curación preparó una cataplasma improvisada y limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo. Una vez que la hubo vendado con la tela de una de sus camisas, se sentó al lado de la chica, asustado. Miró hacía el exterior, pensando en qué hacer. Solo se le ocurrió una solución. Era muy arriesgada… pero era la única opción que Ygritte tenía. Llamó a _Fantasma_, subió a Ygritte en el lomo del lobo huargo y susurró señalando hacia las montañas- Lo más rápido que puedas, pequeño.

La enviaba en la dirección que le había dado Ygritte esa misma mañana. La dirección en que sabía que se encontraba Mance Ryder.

_Fantasma _salió corriendo y Jon en pos de él, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que los salvajes no le hicieran daño.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy un día más trayéndoos el nuevo capítulo de este fic que parece estar gustando, al menos un poquito.**

**En este capítulo conoceremos a Mance Ryder. A los incondicionales de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego", espero que no me odiéis por la psicología y la vida inventada que le he pintado a este personaje. Como he dicho repetidas veces, es tan solo un fanfic y yo necesitaba que Mance fuera así. **

**Agradecería que me dejaseis reviews, las leo todas y las respondo, dado que son pocas. Pero no os limitéis a decirme que actualice. Decidme qué falla, qué cosas queréis leer... **

**Sin más, respondo a las pocas reviews que me han llegado: **

**MissLiliana: **Gracias por tu apoyo y por ser mi lectora incondicional :3

**magui9999: **Ya no esperes más :) Aquí tienes un capítulo bien nuevo :)

**M2: **Jajajaja impaciente, aquí tienes otro capítulo nuevo, mi chica 3 Sabes que yo también te quiero. Muackkkks

**Without: **Gracias por tu breve pero alentadora review. Sigo adelante como me pides. Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.

**De nuevo, aclarar que ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin. **

**Sin más os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leerme. **

**Capítulo 5**

Tuvo extraños sueños. Jon aparecía en ellos y también unos grandes ojos rojos. Un enorme animal de color blanco. Un galope insistente y sonido de zarpas pisando la nieve en su carrera.

Comenzó a entreabrir los ojos. La luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la cabaña le dio de lleno en los ojos. Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de abrirlos un poco más y se desperezó lentamente. Observó a su alrededor. La cabaña de Mance estaba más ordenada que de costumbre… Se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo atuso nerviosamente. _¡Mierda! Otra vez me he vuelto a emborrachar y he acabado durmiendo en la cama de Mance…_ Pero a su recuerdo vinieron escenas tórridas y besos apasionados. Y ninguno de ellos era con Mance Ryder precisamente.-Jon…- susurró al instante. _Si yo estoy en la cabaña de Mance…- _¿Dónde está él?- Se preguntó en voz alta. _No, no puede ser… _Apartó a un lado las mantas, y se levantó con cuidado, pues comprobó que alguien había vendado la herida con la que Pyp le había obsequiado la pasada jornada. Se puso en pie completamente desnuda en medio de la habitación. Tenía que saber qué había pasado con Jon. Cogió una de las gruesas capas de piel de oso que Mance poseía y se cubrió totalmente con ella. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la luz del sol.

Jon se encontraba sentado a la puerta de la cabaña de Mance. Se hallaba pensando en los últimos acontecimientos: La emboscada, esa huida a la desesperada, la herida de Ygritte, la partida de Fantasma, la llegada al poblado de Ryder. Le habían dado un período de paz hasta que Ygritte se recuperase. Entonces Mance decidiría qué hacer con él. Cuando la chica salió por la puerta de la cabaña, Jon se puso inmediatamente en pie- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás completamente loca?- le dijo empujándola delicadamente de nuevo a la tienda y con todo de enfado- Entra, aún no estás recuperada. La cabaña está caliente y tiene una agradable chimenea.- La dirigió hasta el catre- Túmbate, necesitas reposo.

-¡Jon!- dijo ella. No quería volver a la cama. Solo los dioses sabrían cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí tumbada. . Se dio la vuelta y le observó allí de pie, sano y salvo. Sonrió de alegría, como hacía años que no sonreía.- Estás vivo. Temía que Mance te hubiera decapitado o algo peor…- Le tocó la cara, el pelo, los labios, los hombros, el cuello.

Colocó sus manos en su cara y le besó. Le besó intensamente sintiendo como un calor reconfortante recorría rápidamente su cuerpo. Hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Jon disfrutando de su tacto increíblemente suave. Se rió contra sus labios.- No quiero tumbarme en la cama. Al menos no sola. Ven conmigo.

Jon respondió a ese beso con avidez y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado en falta. Era extraño pues nunca había experimentado una sensación parecida a tanto nivel. La cogió en brazos con la intención de dejarla en la cama para que descansara. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jon.

-Estás delicada, Ygritte- La tumbó en la cama y se recostó a su lado, esperando a que la joven decidiera hacerle caso y se durmiera. Pero ella comenzó a desatar los cordones de la capa de Jon. ¡Qué terca era! Estaba claro que no tenía la intención de dormirse. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. _De perdidos al río. _Se colocó encima de ella evitando tocarle la herida. La besó durante un buen rato. Su mano derecha reposando en la mejilla de la joven mientras que la izquierda le acariciaba el suave muslo- ¡Vaya! En una cama es mucho más reconfortante.

Ygritte se rió. Disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo de Jon sobre el suyo. Gimió levemente cuando sintió que Jon ya estaba preparado. Abrazó su cadera con la pierna derecha mientras la mano de Jon seguía acariciándole el muslo. Arqueó su cuerpo. Le desnudó rápidamente, mientras que a ella le bastaba con deshacerse de la gruesa capa para quedar completamente desnuda debajo de Jon. Esta vez Jon consiguió entrar sin dificultades y ella gritó de placer mientras le abrazaba el cuello con la mano derecha y con la izquierda aferrada a la cintura de Jon. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento. _Es realmente bueno. Aprende rápido. _La joven gemía de placer casi con cada embestida- Oh, Jon…- No le salían las palabras. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero ya habría tiempo.

Jon la besaba frenéticamente, su mano izquierda ahora sujetaba la cadera derecha de la chica, mientras que las de Jon se movían rítmicamente, aumentando la velocidad cuando era necesario. Jon observaba maravillado y a la luz el cuerpo de la joven, fijándose en cada detalle, en cada lunar.

Ygritte decidió cambiar de postura y poco a poco se las ingenió para colocarse a horcajadas encima de él, pero esta vez encima (y alrededor) de su miembro erecto. Colocó las manos de Jon en las caderas femeninas y las suyas propias en el torso de él. Comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente al principio y aumentando poco a poco el ritmo. Notó como el autocontrol de Jon falló y la llenaba por dentro. Gimió al sentirlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios. Jon se incorporó de pronto y colocó sus manos en la espalda y la cintura de ella a la vez que comienza unas lentas pero fuertes embestidas. Ella le miró a los ojos, exhalando el aliento. Observó su rostro perfecto y vio como la frente de Jon se perlaba poco a poco con gotas de sudor. Posó los labios en su frente y besó tiernamente esas gotas de sudor.

Jon notó unos ligeros calambres en los muslos pero le daba igual. No quería parar. Enlazó sus manos con las de Ygritte y continuó con el ejercicio. Sintió la humedad entre las piernas de Ygritte y como gotas de sudor caían por su propia frente. Escuchaba, pese a los gemidos de Ygritte y los suyos propios, el fuerte latido de su corazón. Después de un rato volvió a llenarla de nuevo. Se preocupó ligeramente. Si las anteriores veces su semilla no había dado sus frutos, esta vez lo haría. La besó. La recostó en el catre y se tumbo a su lado, bocabajo.

Ella respiraba acaloradamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Él estaba tumbado a su lado en la cama de Mance. Se rió. A Mance no le iba a gustar nada la situación. Pasó una mano por la frente de Jon, que había cerrado los ojos, exhausto, y ahora respiraba profundamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Le miró. Estaba muy agradecida a aquel hombre. Sin él hubiera muerto desangrada en aquella cueva. Acarició su cabello ensortijado, su rostro y pasó los dedos por las formas de los músculos flexionados de su espalda. _¿Por qué esos malditos cuervos lo querían muerto? ¿Por no poder matarme? ¿Por yacer conmigo? ¿Por deshonrar un juramento retrógrado?_

Él siguió durmiendo hasta bien entrada la noche y ella se acabó durmiendo junto a él.

Jon la abrazó en sueños.

Cuando Ygritte despertó ya no entraba luz por las ventanas y ahí estaba él. Despierto mientras acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos del color del fuego. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa- Hola- dijo y bostezó.

Jon sonrió- Buenos días.- Bajó un dedo hasta el ombligo de la joven.

Ella se llevó una mano al costado donde Pyp la había herido. Miró la herida levantando un poco los curetajes.- Ya está mucho mejor. Parece que el ejercicio que hemos hecho no ha afectado a la curación.

Él se rió- Tienes razón. Ese ejercicio nos ha sentado bien a ambos- dijo guiñando un ojo- Tenemos que disfrutar antes de que Mance me aprese para interrogarme. El plazo se acaba- y puso fin a sus palabras depositando un beso en los labios de ella.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para que Mance no te destrozase nada más llegar al poblado? He de decir que cuando te he visto me he sorprendido de verte vivo y de una pieza…- respondió a ese beso con avidez. ¡_Dioses! Me pasaría la vida aquí tumbada entre sus brazos.- _¿Pactásteis una tregua?- Se rió por que parecía que Jon estaba dispuesto a otro asalto. Comenzaba a besarla debajo de la oreja, en el cuello, en la base del cuello…- Jon. Detente- Le empujó levemente con las palmas de las manos por que de repente había entendido las palabras de Jon. ¿Cómo que antes de que Mance te aprese para interrogarte? ¿Qué sucede?

Jon suspiró, frustrado.- Cuando llegué _Fantasma _ya estaba aquí, y Mance y sus hombres me apresaron. Pero al ver que _Fantasma _me obedecía comprendieron que yo te había ayudado y pactamos una tregua que duraría solo hasta que tú despertases. Entonces me interrogarían y decidirían qué hacer conmigo- sonrió y le dio un largo beso- Y a juzgar por el espectáculo sonoro que les hemos regalado, Mance ya debe saber que estás despierta.

-Espero que todo salga bien entre Mance y tú…- Se sonrojó. "espectáculo sonoro". Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar del sexo libremente y nunca le había importado el volumen con el que expresaba el placer. Pero ahora que estaba allí con Jon, un forastero en las tierras de Mance, no sabía como reaccionarían sus gentes. Le acarició el pelo mientras compartían otro de aquellos besos. Tragó saliva.- ¿Te hicieron daño al apresarte?

Jon la besó. _No me canso de hacerlo. _Recordó las historias que se contaban allá en el Muro sobre Mance. Un hombre cruel y si piedad. Si no le decía lo que quería oír le mataría.- No, tranquila. Una brecha y un pequeño arañazo en el cuello. Es una de las desventajas del acero valyrio. Sólo con rozarte te corta.- sonrió.

Ygritte beso el arañazo del cuello de Jon con suavidad. Se separó y contempló su rostro. Él la miró y la atrajo hacia sí. La fundió con un beso que parecía ser necesario, vital. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, su vientre, la cara interna de los muslos femeninos y su entrepierna. Ella gimió silenciosamente.

Jon se tumbó encima de ella.- Mance nos va a matar- dijo él divertido. Volvía esa sensación de ser uno solo. Jon disfrutaba del ritmo mientras su mano agarraba fuertemente el muslo de Ygritte y sus labios devoraban su cuello.

-Que nos mate. Pero que nos mate a los dos- sintió el fuerte agarre de la mano de Jon en su muslo. En ese momento le daba igual lo fuerte que él agarrase, apenas sentía dolor, solo la sensación de ser un solo ser. Una fusión corporal y mental a un nivel que nunca antes había sentido ni tenido. Se arqueño de nuevo mientras él besaba su cuello. Pero más que besarlo era como si también le hiciera el amor en esa zona. Abrazó la espalda de Jon, la acarició con las manos y cuando el ritmo se tornó más salvaje clavó ligeramente las uñas en la piel masculina. Entró en un éxtasis del que temía no querría salir, no quería volver al mundo real. Ahora solo existían sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Jon enlazó sus manos con las de ella y las colocó por encima de sus cabezas. Aumentó la velocidad. Entró en un trance en el que podría pasar toda su vida.- Estaría…mejor…si no…nos matasen... a ninguno- dijo él entrecortadamente. No sabía lo que Mance le haría, tan solo sabía que quería disfrutar de ese momento. Sintió un calambre y sin querer, de nuevo volvió a derramarse.

Ella notó su calor en su interior. Inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.- Sí… tienes…razón- gimió.- Pero si… ¡Oh!... Mance…intenta algo… quiero… morir…a tu… lado.- Apretó las manos de él con fuerza. Pensó un momento lo que acababa de decir y recapacitó- Si Mance intenta hacerte daño, le mataré.

Jon comenzó a besar los pechos de Ygritte- No quiero que arriesgues la vida por mí. Sigue siento tu pueblo- dijo jugueteando con uno de los pezones de ella y acariciándole los muslos.

Ella disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le provocaba la lengua de Jon sobre sus pechos.

Jon escuchó el frufrú de la lona que hacía las veces de puerta de la tienda y por el rabillo del ojo apreció la silueta de un hombre enorme enarbolando un hacha de proporciones desmesuradas. Ygritte, debajo de Jon, gritó el nombre de Mance.

El corazón de Ygritte dio un vuelco- ¡Mance!- gritó. Empujó a Jon obligándolo a salir de ella. Mance se acerca al catre en dos grandes zancadas y tira a Jon al suelo de un solo manotazo.- ¡No! ¡Déjalo!- Mance la miró con fiereza.

Jon cayó contra una de las paredes de la cabaña y según se levantaba el hacha de Mance pasó rozando su brazo derecho, provocando una ligera emanación de sangre. Mance estaba fuera de sus casillas. El chico miró a Ygritte pidiéndole con una sola mirada que tranquilizase a Mance, pero este asesta otro golpe que Jon esquivó rodando hasta quedar detrás de él. Le asestó un golpe con un bastón que encontró. Mance se arrodilló.

Ygritte se levantó de un salto, aun estando desnuda- ¡Jon!- dijo, impidiendo que el joven asestara otro golpe más. Si Jon mataba a Mance estarían jodidos, muy jodidos. Esperaba que Jon captara el sentido de sus palabras- Déjalo. Tiene razón al entrar así de furioso- Intentó ayudar a Mance a levantarse pero este rechazó su ayuda.

-Dame una sola razón, Ygritte, para que no llame a mis guardias y ordene que lo despellejen mientras sigue con vida.- Mance señaló a Jon con la mano derecha- Una sola razón.

La joven no supo qué responderle. No podía decirle: _No lo mates, disfruto del sexo con él._ Sería una completa absurdez y los condenaría a ambos

-Este cuervo vino a mis tierras y suplicó una tregua hasta que despertaras. Y apenas has despertado y os encuentro follando en mi cama. Explícame eso.

Ella miró a Jon, esperando que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Se cubrió con la capa, invadida por un repentino pudor.

Jon se incorporó lentamente. Se acercó a Mance para ayudarlo a incorporarse también. De pronto Mance lo golpeó en el estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo.- Sucio bastardo, no necesito la ayuda de un intento de Lord de Invernalia venido a menos- le escupió, y el esputo dio a Jon en el hombro.

Mance cogió a Jon por el hombro y lo tiró contra la puerta de la tienda. Jon cayó desnudo sobre la nieve, en el exterior de la cabaña. Jon intentó incorporarse- Lo siento. Ha sido solo un acto refl…- No terminó de hablar cuando Mance le propinó una patada en la boca que hizo a Jon caer de bruces. La sangre que le manaba de la nariz y del labio partido tiñe la nieve de rojo. De nuevo, sangre y nieve.

El joven intentó levantarse. Estaba mareado. Unos hombres de Mance lo cogieron y le asestaron un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Jon perdiera el sentido y lo último que viera fuera la cara de Ygritte mirándolo aterrada.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar un nuevo capítulo, pero es que han sucedido muchas cosas. Desastres en mi vida sentimental, he estado enferma y sin ganas de nada... En resumen, que he actualizado cuando me he vuelto a encontrar bien. **

**Bueno, os repito que no me odiéis cuando leais sobre Mance en mis capítulos... La verdad es que le he convertido en una mala persona. Necesitaba que fuera así, pero os tengo que admitir que Mance es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los libros... Pero necesitaba que fuera así.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una personita muy importante. Ha estado pendiente de mis actualizaciones y de mis tweets y me ha dado auténtica caña para que actualizase de nuevo. Luna Targaryen te dedico este capítulo. Y quiero agradecerte tu perseverancia y tu insistencia, tus tweets, menciones, retweets, tus mensajes privados a fanfiction y tus reviews. Me dan fuerza. Aunque solo me leas tú, me doy por satisfecha :) **

**Bueno, ya me callo y dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 6**

Ygritte observaba impotente como Mance tiraba salvajemente a Jon al exterior de la cabaña y cómo Jon caía desnudo sobre la nieve. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sentía desgarradoramente cada golpe que propinaban a Jon como si lo recibiera en su propio cuerpo. Un par de hombres de Mance se llevaron a Jon a una cabaña alejada del campo de visión de Ygritte. La joven miró hacia el suelo y observó la sangre. Rezó silenciosamente para que esa sangre no perteneciera a ninguna herida mortal.

Se acercó temblorosa a Mance, pero apenas llegó a su lado, él se giró para mirarla. Le miró sin mostrar miedo.

-Mance… No ha sido culpa suya. No le hagas daño- tragó saliva.

Mance la observó de arriba abajo, desnuda cubierta solo con uno de sus chaquetones. Le arrancó las pieles del cuerpo y le abofeteó la cara haciendo a la joven caer sobre la nieve.

-Ambos recibiréis un castigo ejemplar. Cuando el cuervo recupere el sentido ambos desearéis no haber nacido- se dirigió después hacia sus hombres- Vestidlos con algo de ropa y lleváosla de aquí. Vigiladla hasta nueva orden.

Dos de los hombres de Mance levantaron a Ygritte del suelo. Ella forcejeó y se desasió de los agarres. Caminó en silencio hasta la cabaña a la que la dirigían. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba temblando, pero no era de frío. Temblaba de miedo. Miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a Jon. Con ella no se ensañarían demasiado y a Mance el enfado se le pasaría en un par de días, pero con respecto a Jon nada era seguro. Se vistió con la ropa que le dejaron encima de una de las sillas de madera. Miró las prendas con una ceja arqueada. Una chaqueta de entretiempo y unos pantalones de travesía. Bonita manera de torturar. Dejar que se congelase de frío. Sacudió la cabeza y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado inspiró profundamente y se sentó en el suelo. Esperando…

Jon se despertó en una cabaña a oscuras. Se percató de que estaba semidesnudo, vestido con tan solo unos pantalones hechos de piel. Rezó para que no fuera piel de huargo. Rezó para que no fuera la piel de _Fantasma. _Intentó levantarse pero se mareó. Frunció el ceño. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía la nariz. Le dolía la boca. Intuyó que la patada de Mance le había dejado totalmente fuera de juego durante varias horas. Miro a ambos lados de la sala. No vio a Ygritte por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaba? En ese momento se juro a sí mismo que si le habían hecho algo mataría a Mance con sus propias manos aunque eso le costase la vida. No pensó jamás en la vida que dependería tanto de una persona. La añoraba en aquellos instantes. Echaba de menos su calor, su voz, su risa, e incluso aquellos momentos en que ella lo miraba ofuscada.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe y aparecieron un par de hombres de Mance que le pusieron unas esposas y lo empujaron como a un perro hacia afuera... La gente hacía pasillo al otro lado de la tienda. Le vapuleaban, le tiraban cosas. Jon se esforzó por entender el porqué. Se percató de que a mitad del poblado había un poste con una argolla. Cuando estaba cerca de la argolla miró a todos lados buscando a Ygritte. La encontró sentada a los pies del "trono" de Mance. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y por un momento sintió valor para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

Minutos antes, esposaron a Ygritte a los pies de una silla, que intuyó, era la silla desde la que Mance presidiría el acto. Efectivamente, estaba en lo cierto. Mance se sentó en su silla, con ella a sus pies. La joven forcejeó con las cadenas. Fue completamente inútil. Observó a su alrededor y se percató del poste situado justo en medio del amplio círculo de gente que observaba expectante. _"No. No puede ser… " _pensó. Forcejeó fieramente contra las cadenas y gritó.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!- .

Mance le propinó un puntapié en las costillas, oyó un chasquido de dedos y alguien le abofeteó fuertemente. Jon lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y se revolvió inútilmente recibiendo como escarmiento un golpe con el pomo de la espada en mitad de las costillas. El joven cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve. Boqueó, se le había cortado la respiración. Dos de los hombres de Mance ataron a Jon al poste ofreciendo su espalda al público. La chica cerró los ojos y apartó la cara.

Mance se bajó de su silla y se arrodilló delante de ella. Le cogió la cara obligándola a mirarle.- No… No… Tú observarás el pertinente castigo, querida.- le dijo con voz suave pero peligrosa.

Fijó su vista en Jon y Mance volvió a sentarse en su silla. El joven guardián del Muro empezó a temblar de frío. Un hombre se acercó a Jon sosteniendo un látigo. Jon dirigió la vista hacia Ygritte, fijando la visión de ella en su mente, intentando concentrarse en ella y nada más que en ella. Tratando de aislarse del inminente dolor.

El verdugo levantó el látigo y lo hizo restallar sobre la espalda de Jon. El fino cuero del arma laceró la piel y la carne de Jon y no solo una vez. Dos, tres, diez… A partir del número veinte la chica dejó de contar.

Jon pudo oír el frío aire oponiendo resistencia al látigo. Comprendió entonces su castigo. El látigo le rasgó la espalda. Gritó. Un grito de intenso dolor. Apretó los dientes. Resopló. Sintió como la sangre caliente le corría por la espalda. Se obligó a sí mismo a no gritar ni una vez más. Ella estaba mirando, no quería que se preocupara o que lo viera así. Golpe tras golpe el verdugo mellaba su resistencia. Un poco más allá de la cuenta de veinte se sumergió en una completa oscuridad.

El rostro de Ygritte era impasible. No iba a llorar o demostrarle nada a Mance. No le daría ese gusto. Jon se derrumbó y ella se inclinó hacia delante como impulsada por un resorte. _"Por favor, que no esté muerto" _rogó en silencio. Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron al calor de sus cabañas y les dejaron ahí. A ella encadenada a esa pesada silla y a Jon atado a la argolla, a escasos quince metros de ella. Ygritte le llamó en voz baja, no obtuvo respuesta. La sangre de Jon teñía toda la nieve a su alrededor. Salpicones aquí y allá. Ygritte forcejeó con las cadenas y gruñó de pura impotencia.

Alzó la vista al cielo y contempló como este cambiaba de azul a ocre, a rojizo y finalmente a negro. Fijó su vista en las estrellas, como intentando contarlas una a una. Cuando bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo de nuevo se mareó. Estaba destrozada, le dolían los golpes que los cuervos le habían propinado, le dolía la herida del costado. Pero sobretodo… Se moría de hambre. Intentó recordar cuando había sido su última comida. Ya ni se acordaba. Miró a Jon, inerte. No daba señales de vida, no se movía. Nada. Ygritte temió que hubiera sucumbido a la hipotermia. Tiró nuevamente de las cadenas, esta vez más débilmente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, derrotada.

Se sintió observada, levantó la cabeza y allí, al lado de Jon había un lobo huargo enorme de color blanco. El animal la miró., agachó la cabeza y se tumbó al lado de Jon.

En un primer momento temió que el gigantesco animal pudiera hacerles algo, pero luego recordó que Jon había hablado de su lobo huargo.

De repente le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de un lobo blanco, la voz de Jon hablando y pronunciando un nombre: "Fantasma".

-¿Fantasma?- murmuró ella con voz ronca. El lobo levantó la cabeza y la miró con las orejas levantadas.

Sí, eso era… Fantasma… El gran lobo apoyo de nuevo su cabezota en la zona baja de la espalda de Jon, protegiéndolo del frío.

-Fantasma…-murmuró ella sin apenas voz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo 7, calentito. Recién acabado :)**

**Este capítulo es un poco más flojo que los demás, por que es, como yo lo llamo, la calma que precede a la tempestad. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que se os haga corta la espera hasta que escriba el capítulo 8. Dejadme reviews, mensajes privados diciéndome si os ha gustado y demás. Los leo todos y siempre respondo. **

**Bueno, no me entretengo más. Aquí lo tenéis. **

**Capítulo 7**

El jaleo de un poblado sumido en el dolor despertó a Jon. Se sentía mareado. Intentó arrodillarse, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado encima de la nieve. Pero su espalda tenía otros planes, le propinó con un doloroso latigazo de dolor que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Gimió de dolor. Con las manos intentó desasirse de las ataduras que lo mantenían atado a la argolla de hierro. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, que eran escasas, pero fue inútil. Miró hacia todos lados. _¿Ygritte? _La localizó atada a los pies de la gran silla de piedra. Le miraba con una expresión de terror en el rostro. No entendió por qué. Miró a su alrededor y poco a poco lo comprendió. Casas destruidas, gente corriendo despavorida y muchos de aquellos seres, que una vez viera en el bosque que rodeaba la torre de Craster, de ojos azules caminando y empuñando espadas de hielo. Lo comprendió. _La muerte me reclama. A mí. A Ygritte. A Fantasma. A Mance y a su pueblo. _Le echó a Ygritte una mirada de despedida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para que aquella estúpida lágrima no se le escapara. De repente uno de esos seres cortó las cadenas que lo retenían y lo agarró del cuello obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos. A Jon se le heló hasta el alma y tragó saliva sabiendo cual sería su destino. _Adiós Ygritte. Adiós Bran, Arya, Rickon, Sansa, Robb. He fallado, padre. _En ese momento aquel ser que lo agarraba por el cuello lo soltó haciendo a Jon caer al suelo, y arrojó su espada de hielo delante de Jon. Se alejó caminando con paso lento pero enérgico. Jon lo observó irse, contrariado. No supo adivinar por qué aquel ser no lo había matado. Pero no se quedó allí sentado para averiguarlo, ni para tentar a la suerte. Se levantó haciendo un gesto de dolor. Cogió la espada y se dirigió hacia Ygritte. De un golpe rompió las cadenas que la retenían y en sus ojos pudo leer de nuevo el terror en estado puro.

Tomó a Ygritte de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ella se tambaleó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jon quedamente, apenas sin voz. Ella asintió pero se tambaleó de nuevo, mareada, exhausta.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas la alzó en volandas. Ella se abrazó al cuello de él y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Suspiró aliviada. Le parecía irreal volver a abrazarle. Miró por encima del hombro de Jon y comprobó que los caminantes blancos se habían ido.

-Jon... Bájame. Estoy bien. No deberías…- El la miró arqueando una ceja.- Vale-.

Jon caminó hacia una de las cabañas cercanas. Depositó a la chica en el suelo, cerca de una chimenea, a la cual se acercó para encender fuego. Alcanzó un par de mantas y le colocó una a Ygritte encima de los hombros. Se sentó tras ella y la abrazó con los brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó ella.

Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven y ella le pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Debería mirarte esos cortes.- dijo.

Jon asintió. Se tumbó en el suelo y se dejó hacer. Estaba derrotado. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Ygritte en su espalda. Sintió una presión agradable, y un calor reconfortante. El dolor, la falta de alimento en el organismo y el calor de la chimenea le hicieron quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta. Tuvo sueños extraños.

Bran y Rickon estaban en Invernalia. Robb y Viento Gris jugaban a la guerra. Arya empuñaba a aguja. Sansa cosía. Parecía triste. Lady Catelyn corría hacia él montada en una yegua. Pero de pronto la cara de Lady Stark adquiría las facciones de uno de esos caminantes blancos. Le hablaba, pero Jon no oía nada. El caminante blanco que hasta hacía segundos había sido Lady Catelyn señaló hacia el Muro. Estaba desierto. Todos habían muerto y los caminantes blancos se dirigían a la capital. Desembarco del Rey.

Ygritte no pudo pegar ojo. Se pasó la noche despierta, atenta a cada ruido. Algo le decía que debía estar alerta, que había bajado la guardia y que por eso estaba cómo estaba. Había perdido demasiado el tiempo en tonterías y había descuidado sus prioridades. Había perdido el norte. Jon se revolvió en sueños. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido y temblaba de vez en cuando. Ella le tocó la frente. Tenía fiebre. Lo abrazó como pudo y le acarició hasta que dejó de temblar. Pero Ygritte seguía allí sentada, mirando las llamas de la chimenea que cada vez eran más débiles y tenues.

Los sueños raros de Jon seguían acuciándolo. En su mente se mezclaban sueños y recuerdos, sumergiéndolo en un trance del que le era imposible salir. Sentía el frío de las tierras de Más Allá del Muro e incluso le molestaban las heridas de la espalda, pero en cambio estaba en Invernalia. Sentado a los pies de la Vieja Tata escuchando uno de sus repetidos cuentos. La ventana de la habitación se abrió dando paso a un gélido viento invernal que le transportó al Muro. Vio a sus viejos amigos convertidos en esas cosas de ojos azules y sin expresión. Vio muchos salvajes. No podía salir de ese sueño. Ya fuera debido al dolor de las heridas provocadas por los latigazos o a la presión vivida en esos últimos días. Quería salir. Quería salir de allí y volver con Ygritte.

Cuando por fin amaneció Ygritte se incorporó en el catre. Jon estaba totalmente dormido. _Deberíamos movernos, recoger lo imprescindible y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. Sí. Pero, ¿a dónde?_ Se levantó y miró por una de las ventanas de la cabaña. Todo estaba tranquilo. Ni rastro de vida, pero todo rastro de muerte. Sangre aquí y allá, algún cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Caminó por la estancia y se arrodilló delante de Jon. Le puso una mano en la frente. Le había bajado la fiebre, eso era bueno. Así podrían mantener un paso firme y no deberían pararse mucho en el camino.- Jon…- susurró la joven.

_Jon… Jon… _Una voz lo llamaba. Miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen. Pero estaba solo. De pie, en lo alto al borde del Muro. _Jon… Jon… _ La voz lo seguía llamando. Era Ygritte. Ahora la reconocía. Su voz transportó a Jon desde el Muro hasta la cabaña donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Entró en la cabaña y tocó su cuerpo. Se despertó de golpe. Sobresaltado. Respirando agitadamente. Miró a Ygritte.

-Jon… ¿qué...?- comenzó a decir ella.

- Rápido. Recoge. Nos vamos.- Ella lo miró contrariada. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- ¡YA!

Jon se levantó bruscamente y sus heridas se abrieron ligeramente. Comenzó a vestirse con ropa de abrigo que encontró por la habitación. Ygritte lo imitó. Se calzó unas botas y se puso unos pantalones gruesos y un chaquetón de piel de oso. Salió a la calle detrás de Jon y observó la miseria en que se había convertido la aldea. Casas derrumbadas, sangre por doquier... La joven se estremeció y se acercó a Jon, que en ese momento estaba guardando su recién hallada espada en su correspondiente vaina. Hizo un gesto de dolor al flexionar los músculos de la espalda para colocar la espada en su sitio, donde siempre la llevaba.

Jon se giró hacia Ygritte.

-Los fríos no matan por matar. Están reclutando un ejército y ya lo tienen. Avanzan hacia el Muro y esta aldea está justo en medio. Tenemos que llegar a Invernalia y mandar cuervos para avisar- Oteó el horizonte y silbó para llamar a Fantasma.

-Tú montarás a Fantasma y atravesarás el Muro.- Miró a Ygritte. La joven lo miró con curiosidad- Yo iré al Muro y avisaré. Luego partiré a Invernalia y nos encontraremos en el camino. No quiero quejas. Es lo que vamos a hacer. Es lo que hay que hacer.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Vaya, seguía con esa estúpida idea de ir hasta Poniente. _Bien._ _Nos condenará a los dos. Total. ¿Qué puedo perder? _Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Asintió dos veces con la cabeza.

-Vale. Está bien. Ninguna queja. Nada que objetar-.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a subirse al lomo de Fantasma. Pero lo pensó mejor y se giró de nuevo hacia Jon. No pudo resistir el impulso. Con una sola idea en la cabeza. _Puede que esta sea la última vez. Puede que esta sea la última vez… _Le colocó las manos en la cara y lo besó. Lo besó como si, efectivamente, esa fuera la última vez que fuera a verle en la vida. Sintió la lengua de Jon en su boca y su suave aliento deleitando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, introduciendo los dedos en el cabello de él.

Jon la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello. Le acarició las mejillas y la besó con deseo, con necesidad. Con fuerza. Imprimiendo en ese beso una posible despedida.

Ella se separó ligeramente de él. Apoyó su frente sobre la de él, respirando entrecortadamente. Jon la volvió a besar, esta vez más delicadamente, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza, como intentando retener en su mente ese momento para siempre. Se separó de ella a regañadientes. No había tiempo que perder. Ygritte lo miró. La expresión del rostro de Jon era indescifrable.

-Jon…- murmuró ella.

Él la miró.- Dime-.

-No olvides que eres solo mío. Y que yo siempre voy a ser tuya. No te pertenezco ni me perteneces, pero es así. Te quiero.

Jon negó con la cabeza y le pasó un a mano por el pelo.

-No hagas eso. No te despidas de mí. Te veré en el Camino del Rey, antes de llegar a Invernalia. Estaremos juntos otra vez.-.

Ella asintió. Se dirigió hacia Fantasma y se subió sobre el enorme animal. No sabía como se las iba a arreglar para traspasar el Muro, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Jon vio a Fantasma alejarse raudo por entre las colinas de nieve y hielo.

-Yo también te quiero…- susurró y casi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Decidió ponerse en marcha. Empezó a correr en dirección al Muro. Las heridas le tiraban ligeramente, pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Corrió durante una jornada entera, parando solo para beber agua de algún arroyo y solo una vez para cazar algo y comer. Cuando cayó la noche encontró una cueva protegida y se metió en ella. Se recostó y tras un largo rato consiguió quedarse dormido, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en esa pequeña salvaje de cabellos de color del fuego.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Esta vez me he dado prisa en escribir un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, más de lo mismo, amores. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya sabéis .. Pertenecen al gran G.R. . Esto es solo un fanfic y... Bueno, dejadme una review. Acepto críticas sugerencias... Os respondo siempre, en serio. Además vuestras reviews me sirven para aprender. Os lo agradecería muchísimo. **

**De paso quiero dedicar este capítulo a LunaRichards y a Sandy_OL. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicas. Es muy importante para mí.  
**

**Que disfruteis del capítulo :) **

**Capítulo 8**

Ygritte y Fantasma corrieron cerca de dos jornadas casi sin descanso, parando solo a beber agua y a cazar en un par de ocasiones. Tardaron un día más en atisbar el Muro y sus límites. Decidió que sería más fácil rodearlo que intentar atravesarlo. Atravesarlo era imposible y escalarlo sola aún más. Se puso en camino hacia las lindes izquierdas para pasar a través del paso de las montañas que cerraban el Muro. Fantasma corría veloz. Y se aseguró de llevar a Ygritte por los lugares menos escarpados, a través de roca, nieve y árboles. Al caer la noche del tercer día ya oteaban la Bahía de Hielo.

_¿Cómo infiernos lo cruzo? Si me arriesgo a hacerlo a nado moriré congelada. _Fantasma e Ygritte se acercaron a la orilla. _¡Estoy de suerte! _

Allí, amarradas a la orilla había un par de barcuchas que parecían estar en buen estado. _No es posible que tenga tan buena suerte. _Fantasma empezó a correr bordeando la orilla, le perdió en la lejanía. Suspiró aliviada. No habría podido remar con el peso del huargo sobre la barca. Y tampoco la barca hubiera podido aguantar el peso del enorme animal.

Desamarró una de las barcas y se subió. Empezó a remar con fuerza y brío. Llegó a tierra al amanecer del cuarto día. Allí en la orilla le esperaba Fantasma.

Acarició la cabezota del enorme lobo- No me vas a dejar sola, ¿verdad?- sonrió- Buen chico.

Miro hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en las tierras de Invernalia. Eso era lo más lejos que había estado jamás de su casa. Se encogió de hombros, se subió al lomo de Fantasma y puso rumbo al Camino Real. Esperaba encontrarlo. Y esperaba encontrarse con Jon en algún punto del camino. Al cabo de unas horas de marcha desmontó de Fantasma para dejarle ir a cazar, pero parecía que el animal le había tomado cariño. No quería separarse de su lado.

Jon se despertó al cabo de unas pocas horas después de haberse dormido. Habían sido cuatro días muy duros. Apenas había descansado, y solo había comido lo imprescindible. El cometa rojo y la luz de la luna aún bañaban la nieve de luces de colores extraños. Corrió cruzando ríos helados y atravesó bosques enteros. Al fin divisó el Muro. Imponente. Inexpugnable. El Muro se defendería solo, eso era lo que Jon siempre había pensado. _Comprobemos si es verdad… _Seguía siendo de noche, el sol no había salido apenas. Después de tantos días sin parar de correr y de atravesar esas tierras frías corriendo se había percatado de que los primeros rasgos del invierno se estaban dejando ver. Decidió que necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba recapacitar sobre eso de volver al Muro…

La noche cayó por sorpresa sobre Fantasma e Ygritte. Habían estado caminando todo el día y solo habían parado una vez a comer. Su primera prioridad en ese momento era encontrar un sitio donde poder dormir. _¡Qué tierras más inútiles! Ni una sola cueva en la que poder cobijarme… _En ese momento y solo en ese momento se permitió pensar en Jon. ¿Estaría bien? Fantasma salió trotando y la dejó sola. _Eso. Huye… _ Por su cabeza pasaron muchos pensamientos. _He sido una idiota. Seguro que Jon había vuelto con esos cuervos… Y entonces, ¿qué hago yo? Una salvaje en las tierras de Invernalia. _

Dando vueltas a esos pensamientos tan funestos se acomodó a los pies de un árbol de grandes y profundas raíces e intentó dormir un poco.

El muchacho se decidió a entrar en el Muro y explicarle al maestre Aemon lo que había ocurrido y lo que se avecinaba. Cuando llegó ante una de las puertas había un enorme candado y unas cadenas a juego que apenas opusieron resistencia a su nueva espada. Entró con paso decidido y atravesó ese oscuro, silencioso y frío pasillo. Llegó hasta uno de los salones bajos del Castillo Negro. Recorrió unas cuantas estancias y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba completamente desierto. Todo estaba destrozado. _Los fríos han pasado por aquí y se dirigen a Invernalia. Bran y Rickon están solos, desprotegidos. E Ygritte… _estaba a mitad de camino. Salió corriendo y sin detenerse, apretando el paso. Cuando encontró el Camino del Rey se sintió aliviado, aunque era absurdo, aun quedaba camino mucho por recorrer. Esperaba encontrarse con Ygritte a mitad de ese camino. Esperaba encontrarla… viva.

Ygritte se despertó en mitad de la noche. Miró hacia el cielo. Intuyó que la hora aun era temprana y se acercaba el amanecer. El aire estaba frío. Demasiado frío para tratarse de las tierras de Invernalia… Trepó por el tronco del árbol en el que se había acurrucado y subió a una de las ramas que estaban a unos metros por encima del suelo. Se acomodó allí y observó. Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Cientos de caminantes blancos se acercaban. Contuvo la respiración y se apoyó silenciosamente contra el grueso tronco del árbol. Cerró los ojos rogando por que los caminantes pasaran de largo y no se percataran de su presencia. En ese momento pensó en Jon. ¿Se habría topado con los caminantes? ¿Le habrían matado? Y si era así… ¿qué iba a hacer ella? Una salvaje en Invernalia… Ygritte se mordió el labio inferior. Su destino era cada vez más funesto.

Jon se percató de la estela de caos y destrozo que habían dejado los caminantes tras de sí. Podía verlo a leguas de distancia. Corrió a través de los surcos y las huellas en la nieve. A cada paso que daba observaba árboles caídos, aldeas arrasadas hasta los cimientos. Esperaba que Ygritte hubiera podido llegar a los Muros de Invernalia. Esperaba que si Bran veía a Fantasma los dejara pasar y podrían aguantar hasta que él llegase. Aceleró el paso, no había tiempo que perder y cada minuto era necesario y marcaba la diferencia entre morir o vivir. Hacía días que sus ropas estaban empapadas de agua y sangre de las heridas de la espalda que se habían abierto de nuevo. Tenía los pies llenos de heridas por la cantidad de kilómetros recorridos y el poco descanso.

Ygritte suspiro aliviada y casi dejó escapar una sonrisilla de superioridad. Los caminantes blancos habían pasado de largo. No la habían visto. Pero a pesar de que esos seres ya se habían ido ella se acurrucó en aquella rama de árbol y se quedó allí, no supo por qué. Quizás esperaba ver aparecer a Jon. Quizás esperaba ver aparecer algún flagrante ejército del Sur defendiendo sus tierras… Pero nada de eso pasó. No supo cuantas horas había pasado encima del árbol. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había anochecido. Sería inútil proseguir la marcha a oscuras en tierras que no conocía. Antaño lo hacía en las tierras libres, pero allí… No se atrevía a dar un solo paso en falso.

A la mañana siguiente bajó del árbol de un salto y cazó algo para comer. Algo pobre, una codorniz despistada. Se encogió de hombros. Eso era mejor que nada. Cuando terminó de comer prosiguió su marcha a ciegas. Puesto que no sabía si iba por el camino correcto.

Los pocos rayos de sol que tuvieron el valor de salir al amanecer de aquel día iluminaron lo que quedaba del Camino Real, ahora solo surcos y huellas. Se paró en seco. Un ruido lo había alertado. Aguzó el oído y cuando "aquello" que se le acercaba a sus espaldas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca desenfundó su espada mientras giraba sobre sus talones y asestó un certero golpe que frenó justo a tiempo para evitar partir en dos la cabeza de Fantasma. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-Fantasma… ¿Dónde esta Ygritte?- le preguntó suplicante.

_Claro, Jon. El lobo te va a responder. _Se rió de si mismo mentalmente. El lobo echó a trotar. Parecía haber entendido la pregunta. Jon lo siguió, cansado.

Ygritte caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Jon, no podía evitar acordarse de esas dos noches que había pasado con él. Se dio cuenta de que lo echaba demasiado de menos. A su mente acudían muy vívidos los momentos en que fueron uno solo. Casi podía sentir el tacto de sus manos recorriendo su piel hábilmente. Sus dedos agarrando los muslos de ella, su lengua recorriendo el cuerpo femenino… Se le erizó el vello al recordar lo que sentía cuando notaba su aliento en su piel. Soltó una risita por lo bajo. Una risa burlona. Sin previo aviso avistó una fortificación al Este. Mance le había dicho que Invernalia siempre quedaría al Este del Camino Real.

Ese castillo que veía a lo lejos debía ser Invernalia… Estaba segura. Echó a caminar más rápidamente, casi aliviada.

-Tenías que quedarte con ella, Fantasma. Si llega a Invernalia y tú no estás con ella podrían matarla.- Jon riñó a su lobo huargo. El lobo hacía caso omiso de Jon, seguía trotando por el camino con el muchacho siguiéndole los talones. Caminaron todo el día hasta casi la medianoche. Y al amanecer se pusieron en marcha de nuevo. Jon se sentía cansado, le dolían las sienes, le escocían las heridas y sentía los pies muy fríos y doloridos. Pero nada de eso le impidió caminar. Tenía una idea fija. Llegar a Invernalia y dar aviso, si los caminantes no habían llegado antes… En caso de que así fuera… Había conducido a Ygritte a una muerte segura o a un callejón sin salida.

Ygritte llegó ante las puertas de la imponente fortaleza de Invernalia al atardecer. Todo estaba en silencio. El aire estaba viciado y rodeado de una tétrica niebla gris. Caminó entre los muros de piedra negra_. Jon no dijo que Invernalia fuera de color negro…_ pensó. Puso una mano en la pared y se la miró. Entonces lo comprendió. Esa niebla gris era humo, su mano estaba manchada de negro del carbón y humo. Contuvo la respiración. Era un callejón sin salida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse allí hasta morir? ¿Volver a…? ¿A dónde? Siguió caminando sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Por doquier vio cuerpos calcinados en el suelo. Blasones de la casa Stark deshilachados y negruzcos. Sin querer sus pasos la llevaron hasta la cripta de la familia Stark. Abrió de un empujón las enormes puertas de madera y entró en la sala. Prendió fuego a una de las antorchas del pasillo y fue iluminando todas las que veía a su paso.

Era un largo pasillo de piedra, y a ambos lados de este había estatuas de piedra de hombres sentados con espadas cruzadas sobre las rodillas. Hombres de gesto duro. Ojos vacíos que no le devolvían mirada alguna. Fue leyendo los nombres inscritos en los sarcófagos: _Lord Edwyn Stark, Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Brandon Stark, Lord Eddard Stark… _Y allí, al fondo de la sala vio la estatua de piedra de una mujer. Se acercó a ella con la antorcha alzada. La observó detenidamente. Parecía tener un gesto triste y cansado, casi apesadumbrado. Tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra tendida hacia el visitante. No supo por qué pero alzó la mano y acarició la pétrea mejilla de la estatua. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. De pronto y sin previo aviso oyó un golpe a sus espaldas. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de la cripta. Tiró la antorcha al suelo y corrió a esconderse tras la escultura de Lord Eddard Stark. Se arrodilló y observó el pasillo. Contuvo el aliento hasta que vio pasar a un enorme lobo de color blanco seguido de una figura vestida de negro que caminaba cansadamente y casi cojeando. Ygritte sonrió y se levantó y le llamó.

-¡Jon!-.

Jon Nieve se giro hacia ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenaaaaaas :) **

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi fanfic, esta vez... ¡el reencuentro! Sé de un par de personitas que estaban deseando que esto sucediera y aquí lo tenéis. Espero no decepcionaros. Siento si se os hace corto, prometo que el siguiente durará más.**

**Como siempre, estos personajes no son invención mía. Pertenecen a G.R. y a la novela "Canción de Hielo y Fuego".**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio. Si os gusta dejar review, si no os gusta, también. Agradezco sugerencias, cosas que querríais que cambiara, cosas que querríais que sucediera... Si queréis que meta algún personaje, decírmelo. Respondo a todo lo que me escribís, siempre.**

**Para más información podéis encontrarme en twitter:**

** Loony_Mery **

**Y ya está, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Si, bueno... ha sonado un poco mal.. En fin.**

**Capítulo 9**

Jon entrecerró los ojos para distinguir algo en la oscuridad que reinaba en la cripta, dado que el viento que había entrado por la puerta cuando Jon entró había apagado todas las antorchas que Ygritte encendiera al entrar primero. Observó movimiento tras la sepultura de su padre. Encendió una antorcha cercana y la vio. Esa melena de fuego era inconfundible en cualquier parte. Caminó hacia ella. Ella caminó hacia él. Y solo un segundo después ya estaban uno en brazos del otro. Ella le miró, sonriendo. Contenta de verle con vida. Él le acarició el rostro suavemente. Parecía que hubieran pasado meses y no días desde la última vez que la viera. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había añorado hasta ese momento. La necesitaba y ella a él.  
-Ygritte...- dijo el joven.  
Ella le puso los dedos en los labios suavemente y negó con la cabeza.  
-No digas nada... Solo bésame, ¿vale?- dijo.  
-Eres mía. Y yo soy tuyo. No nos pertenecemos, pero es así- dijo él.  
Colocó la antorcha en un soporte de la pared que estaba tras Ygritte. Empujó levemente a Ygritte contra el muro de piedra y la besó con fuerza, con necesidad. Ella respondió al momento. Con un gemido hundió sus labios en los de él. Comenzaron a desnudarse el uno al otro con necesidad, con prisa, sin percatarse de donde caía cada prenda o del ruido que hacían. Invernalia estaba vacía. Eran ellos dos y nadie más. Jon alzó a Ygritte y ella le colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Sin dejar de sentirse, de tocarse, de acariciarse, de besarse. Con un movimiento, Jon la penetró y ella sonrió. Le colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuello y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. Gimió. Sintió un cosquilleo vertiginoso que le subía por el abdomen. Clavó los dedos en los hombros de Jon. Mientras, él besó los pechos de Ygritte adorándolos con devoción. Aspiró el olor de Ygritte y dejó que lo llenara por dentro. Rodeó uno de los pezones rosados con los labios y lo estimuló con la lengua. Ella gimió, sorprendida.

Ygritte enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jon. Ambos se movían al mismo ritmo. Su propio ritmo. Ese ritmo que sus cuerpos marcaban y que solo ellos eran capaces de seguir. Gimieron a la vez, Jon besó el cuello de la salvaje. Lo besó, depositó leves mordiscos dejando esa zona levemente sonrojada. Jon se movió, con Ygritte aún en sus brazos y la tumbó encima de un sarcófago cercano. Ella se rió.

-¿Esto se considera sacrilegio?- preguntó divertida.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa- respondió Jon- Ahora…

Jon descendió por el abdomen de Ygritte hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Lo que Jon hizo allí provocó un intenso gemido en Ygritte. Un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de los pies y sus manos presionando sobre la fría piedra de aquel sarcófago le indicaron que acababa de tener uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida.

Jon se rió.

-Vaya- depositó besos por todo el abdomen de Ygritte y la miró a los ojos- ¿Tan intenso ha sido?

-Cállate y haz algo útil con "eso"- dijo sonriendo con una ceja enarcada.

Jon la miró con cara de sorpresa y diversión.

-Con que sí, ¿eh?-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Jon Nieve?- preguntó ella.

Él se colocó sobre ella y la penetró.

-Está bien…- dijo.

Ygritte puso las manos en el cuello de Jon y le acarició allí y en los hombros. El cuerpo de él estaba ardiendo, febril. Sin querer, Ygritte rozó con la yema de uno de sus dedos una de las heridas que aquel látigo había dejado en la espalda del joven. Jon compuso una leve mueca de dolor.

-Perdona…-susurró ella besándolo dulcemente- Perdona…

Jon profundizó en ese beso poniendo cada fibra de su ser en ello. Ygritte lo notó. Con su lengua acarició la lengua de Jon, sus labios… Los mordisqueó suavemente mientras Jon le acariciaba las caderas a la vez que las mantenía unidas a las suyas propias.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí encerrados. Se demostraron todo. Se dijeron cuanto se habían extrañado. Se demostraron lo que sentían en ese momento, por qué quizás mañana podrían estar muertos. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron a los pies del sarcófago, uno en brazos del otro. Acariciándose aún, hablando, comentando lo que habían visto por el camino los últimos días.

-Pero… si el Muro está vacío significa que…- comenzó ella.

-… todos han muerto- terminó Jon.

El chico se quedó en silencio, mirando el muro que tenían delante.

-Lo siento, Jon. De veras…- dijo ella.

Él esbozó algo así como una media sonrisa.

-Gracias-.

Jon pasó un brazo por la espalda de Ygritte y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se recostó contra él, acariciando el pecho masculino con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo círculos y formas sin concretar. Respirando en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Ygritte rompió en silencio.

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? Invernalia ha caído, ya lo has visto- dijo.

Jon asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose los últimos minutos. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Intentarían reconstruir Invernalia? Era una absoluta locura. ¿Ellos dos solos? Tampoco podían salir corriendo en pos de los caminantes blancos e ir avisando a todos los pueblos, casa por casa, puerta por puerta… _Ellos _llegarían antes… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenían que enviar cuervos. ¿Quedaría algún cuervo de Invernalia dentro del castillo o en los alrededores?

-Tenemos que enviar cuervos a las casas más importantes de los Siete Reinos. Deben estar avisados.- dijo Jon suavemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ygritte seriamente. Pero miró a Jon con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- Aunque… No tiene por qué ser inmediatamente, ¿no?

Jon la miró con una ceja enarcada. Esa condenada mujer… Iría al infierno por su culpa. Pero estaba claro que le gustaba tentar a los dioses y mandar a la mierda una y otra vez el juramento que Jon había hecho.

-Sabes que iré al infierno por tu culpa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras ella le tumbaba en el suelo y se colocaba encima de él. Ella profirió un sonido de afirmación.- Te da exactamente igual.

Ella le sonrió. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle en el cuello mientras sus manos le acariciaban en lugares que hicieron que Jon casi gimiera.

-Ygritte…-

No pasó mucho hasta que Jon estuvo físicamente preparado para el siguiente asalto. Ygritte se colocó y empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, lentamente, aumentando el éxtasis y el placer que ambos sentían. Jon no había estado con más mujeres, pero intuía que no muchas sabían hacerlo de la forma en que lo hacía aquella pelirroja. Jon observó las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban entre los pechos de Ygritte, como descendían por su abdomen y se perdían cerca del ombligo. La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo lentamente. Jon se incorporó y se puso cara a cara con ella, con sus manos abrazando su blanca espalda. Las manos de ella pasaban de la cara de Jon a su pecho y a su espalda, intentando aferrarse a algo, por que sentía su cuerpo tan libre que sentía que caía. Jon la besó con fuerza y ella le respondió. Ambos con la frente perlada en sudor. Ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Ambos gimiendo levemente.

-Vas… aprendiendo, Jon Nieve- dijo Ygritte.

Jon se dejó caer en el suelo totalmente exhausto, pero sonriendo. Ygritte se tumbó sobre él. Jon la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Voy aprendiendo, ¿eh?- se rió y ella le imitó. – Voy aprendiendo…


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo, he estado liada y la inspiración me había abandonado. Pero bueno, aquí lo teneis. Es más corto que los anteriores, lo sé, pero prometo recompensaros. **

**Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen al señor G.R.R. Martin, no os olvidéis. **

**No he tenido reviews, pero agradecería que me las dejaseis y que me dijerais como mejorar, si os ha gustado... ya sabéis... **

**Bueno, os dejo el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme. **

**Capítulo 10**

El cielo era gris. El castillo era gris. El suelo era gris y ceniza. Todo en Invernalia era gris. Olía a humo y muerte en cada rincón. Ygritte caminó por lo que antes había sido el patio principal, ahora solo un espacio vacío, muerto y desolado. Jon había insistido en que Ygritte se pusiera uno de los antiguos vestidos de Lady Catelyn que habían conseguido recuperar de uno de los baúles de la alcoba, pero Ygritte se había negado en redondo.

-Ya sabes que me gustaría vértelo puesto- susurró Jon contra su cuello- Para después poder arrancártelo.

-Si lo rompes, te parto la nariz.- bromeó Ygritte.

Jon sonrió y la apoyó contra una pared para besarla.

Ygritte sonrió recordando ese momento. Maldito Jon Nieve…

Se internó en lo que una vez fuera el patio de armas. Estaba bien conservado, a excepción de la veintena de cadáveres chamuscados y mutilados y del color negruzco en las paredes de piedra. Jon la alcanzó.

-Creo que deberíamos enterrarlos.- dijo.- Eran mis amigos. Los conocía y no se merecen algo así.

-¿Por qué? Ya están quemados, ya no hay peligro- dijo Ygritte indiferente.

-Deja que te explique algo. Aquí, en el "Sur", no quemamos a nuestros muertos. Los enterramos. Si en vida fueron gente importante los enterramos en criptas familiares.

Ella le miró atentamente- Como los de ahí abajo, ¿no?- preguntó.

-Exactamente, ellos eran miembros de la casa Stark. Desde tiempos inmemoriables.-dijo.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Ygritte- ¿Te enterrarían en esa cripta? ¿O te enterrarían en un socavón anónimo junto a una decena más de hombres?

-Yo no soy un Stark- dijo Jon sombrío.

-Exactamente. Si ellos no te rinden pleitesía ni respeto… ¿por qué tú si a ellos?- preguntó la joven pateando un yelmo que había en el suelo.

Jon se agachó y lo recogió y limpio su superficie con las pieles de la chaqueta.

-No se trata de eso…- dijo Jon.

-¿Entonces? Explícamelo…- dijo la joven.

Jon tiró el yelmo al suelo, enfadado.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres?- dio media vuelta y desapareció por una de las puertas.

Ygritte puso los ojos en blanco y caminó en pos de Jon. Le costó encontrarle, pues Jon se había criado en Invernalia y sabía por donde caminar y donde meterse. En cambio para Ygritte todo era nuevo a pesar de llevar dos días explorándolo. Lo encontró al cabo de más de media hora. Estaba sentado bajo un arciano blanco, afilando su espada. Estaba en lo que él llamaba "el bosque de los dioses".

Jon la oyó acercarse pero ni siquiera la miró.

La chica se sentó delante de él mirándole fijamente, en silencio. Jon apartó la mirada y siguió dedicándose a su espada. Ella le observó en silencio, mientras él trabajaba. Inclinó la cabeza mirándole con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Minutos después Jon levantó la vista.

-Sigues aquí…- dijo.

-¿Dónde sino?- preguntó ella.

Jon sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Ella se puso en pie a su vez. Jon pasó por su lado caminando, alejándose de ella y poniendo rumbo al castillo. Ella lo agarró por un brazo para detenerlo.

-Siento si te he ofendido, Jon. Pero es la verdad. Ellos no lo harían por ti. Eras solo un peón. Un peón insignificante. Defendías un reino y a gentes que nunca harían lo mismo por ti.- ella le miró a los ojos.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo… Y les he fallado. A todos. A mis hermanos, a mi padre, a Invernalia…- dijo mirando el cielo y entrecerrando los ojos molesto por los tímidos rayos de sol que se atrevían a salir.

-A mi no. No me has fallado. Nunca. Me has sido fiel. Me has defendido y eso es lo único verdadero y que de verdad importa. Solo importamos tú y yo. En este momento- le colocó una mano en el rostro y le obligó a mirarla.- Nosotros.

Jon asintió, no muy convencido.

-Pero… si quieres enterrarles, hagámoslo. Tú mandas.- dijo ella.

El joven asintió.

El resto del día fue duro. Enviaron los pocos cuervos que pudieron encontrar hacia las grandes ciudades, dándoles el aviso de que el Muro había caído y que los caminantes blancos estaban en Poniente. Después de ver alejarse a los cuervos, Jon se afanó en la tarea de cavar fosas comunes en las afueras del castillo. Al atardecer tenían cerca de diez fosas comunes. No había más cuerpos dentro del castillo. Parecía que el resto de hombres, mujeres o niños habían salido huyendo. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Jon inconscientemente buscaba rastros o vestigios que le indicaran que sus hermanos Bran y Rickon seguían con vida. No se lo dijo a Ygritte, por que sabía qué le diría ella, y sinceramente no quería oír lo que ella pensaba. Al menos durante un par de días. Ygritte había salido a cazar un par de conejos, de modo que los cocinaron y los comieron para la cena. Cenaron en silencio. Jon acabó rápido y se dirigió a la cripta.

Esa mañana, habían trasladado un colchón, mantas y más velas a la cripta, ya que habían establecido ese lugar como su campamento. Jon no quería ocupar ninguna de las habitaciones del castillo, y tampoco a Ygritte le hacía mucha gracia.

Ygritte se quedó sola. Terminó de cenar y se dirigió a la cripta. Cuando entró, Jon estaba ya dormido, o fingía que dormía.

Ygritte le miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Se quitó las botas y se introdujo entre las mantas. Se acercó a Jon y lo abrazó.

Jon lo sintió. Giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó mirando a Ygritte. Ella le miró y esbozó una media sonrisa. Jon se acercó a ella y la besó.

-Ven…- le dijo.

Ella se rió. Se quitó la chaqueta de pieles y se acercó a Jon. Él la acarició suavemente, disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Ese día había sido duro, Ygritte se durmió enseguida, mecida por las caricias de Jon. En cambio, él tardó un poco más en dormir… ¿Ygritte tenía razón? ¿Era el honor una ilusión estúpida? ¿Sería ella lo único que debía importarle? Esa noche se le hizo larga.


End file.
